The Not So Perfect
by Kizzyfur
Summary: John has made many mistakes in his life, and it seems to keep piling up. But this time he only did it to wipe that snide smirk off of CM Punk's face. But who did he really hurt in this deal? Crystal OC X John Cena/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

John came into the locker room looking for his girlfriend. He knew that he was in trouble he knew what he did was a horrible idea, but in the heat of the moment he felt it was the only way to wipe that smug grin off of CM Punk's face.

"Crystal?" He called out. "Crystal?"

John walked into the locker room, and found his girlfriend lying down on the bench listening to her iPod. She was beautiful; he still was surprise that she would want to be with an oaf like him. Her dirty blonde hair was just longer then her shoulders, her tanned skin looked delicate and airbrush. She was a natural beauty, not like most these diva's who pile on the makeup, extensions and hair products. Crystal was gorgeous in sweatpants and a hoody, she was gorgeous in an evening dress, and she was breath taking in lingerie.

John walked over to the bench and shook Crystal gently. Crystal opened up her green eyes and looked and John. That look, he knew how much trouble he was in, how disappointed and upset she was. Crystal sat up and took out her head phones.

"Hello Jonathan." Crystal said sternly

"Crystal, honey, just let me explain. What happened out there was….." John started but was brutally cut off.

"WHAT JOHN... WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE WAS BULLSHIT!" Crystal Yelled.

John lowered his head, and sat on the bench next to Crystal.

"Babe, I know how bad this looks but there is no reason to be worried. I will win at summer slam become the undisputed Champion and you and I can go on with our lives." John reasoned

Crystal looked at John, "You are treated me like an object! John I am a human being! I am not a trophy to be won!"

John knew Crystal was right, Punk had done it again. He had pushed all of John's buttons, making John add another stipulation, another prize if you will. If Punk wins at summer slam, Crystal will be his for one month, no contact with John. She will valet for punk, travel with punk, and even spend her free days off with punk in his hometown of Chicago. John knew how much Punk liked Crystal, hell he knew half the roster would give their left nut for one night with her.

The thought of losing the match never crossed his mind till he was walking back to his locker room. He was sure that Crystal would have nothing to worry about, but he knew she would be pissed off that she was the trophy.

John looked Crystal in the eyes, and said "Baby I love you and I want you to know that I am going to make sure I am going to win this match. There is no way that you are going to end up with..."

"JOHN! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! I AM NOT SOME TROPHY! I want no part of this barbaric match! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NOT THE WWE TITLE! Can you not see how ridiculous this match is?"

John looked at his hands, "Crystal I already tried to change it and get you out of this. Hunter thinks that this would be good for rating and that the idea that John Cena is not perfect and makes haste decision makes him more fan relatable."

John put his face in his hands and sighed. He knew what he did wrong and wanted to go back and change it but he couldn't this was how his match would be set up. Crystal kneeled down in front of John taking his face out of his hands, so that he was looking at her.

"John, what happens if you do lose?" Crystal whispered.

John didn't even want to think about it. He knew Crystal would not do anything behind his back he trusted her 100% it was Punk that worried him. He knew he couldn't trust Punk. This match had little to do with the title now, now he was placing his relationship on the line and it broke his heart to know that he did this to them.

"We take it one day at a time Crystal," John replied hugging Crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I dunno if anyone is reading this. It's my first story, and I have no idea where I am going to end up with this story but we'll see how all goes. I hope that if anyone is reading it they are enjoying it. Anywho I decided to add Chapter 2 and see if that gets some more readers. Btw Ch1 and 2 seem a little short Ch 3 will make up for that :D

**Enjoy!~***

**I do not own any wrestlers or the wwe in general. I only own Crystal.**

Chapter 2

CM Punk was ecstatic! This is everything he could have ever wanted! He got under John Cena's skin and he now has the potential to be spending one month with the beautiful Crystal. The girl every guy wanted, the girl whom never should have been with the washed up, overrated John Cena.

Punk quickly showed and got ready to leave the arena when there was a knocked on his locker room door. He walked to the door and was about to open it when he reconsidered, what if John was out there ready to kick his face in. No he was too close to the prize to have a handicap holding him back. He slowly backed away from the door. There was another knock this time more forceful than before. Punk panicked a little bit.

"WHO IS IT?" Punk said cautiously. If it was Cena he would be ready and prepared for an attack.

"IT'S ME!" yelled the voice from behind the door, "YOU READY TO GO?"

Punk opened the door and was greeting by his friend Mike "Miz" Mizanin.

"Yah", Punk said, "Just making sure I have everything."

Mike walked into Punks locker room, "I gotta say man, tonight! Wow tonight was…. Was…."

Punk turned and looked at Mike, "another epic episode of Monday night Raw, starring the one and only CM PUNK?"

Mike laughed, "The way you have him wrapped around your finger, next thing you know he is going to be handing you over his dog."

Punk laughed "that's okay; I am already getting the bitch I really want."

Mike laughed "oh man what I wouldn't get to be in this match and win! The belt and the beauty! How long do you think it will take till she's in your bed?"

Punk looked at Mike, "I'd like to think I am more of a gentleman then that. It's not all about sex Mike."

Both men look at each other and burst out laughing.

"If I had my way man, we would start going at it as soon as hunter's hand hits the mat for the 3 count." Punk smirked at the thought.

Mike head towards the door, and said "yah and by the time your music hits your done and finished for the night." Mike laughed and walked out the door.

Punk grabbed his bags and followed Mike out the door and to the parking lots; where they notice a certain couple exciting the arena.

Mike unlocked the trunk and turned to punk, "well it seems like it's going to take more than your new stipulation to break them up. "

Punk nodded "But hopefully not much more."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 3

The morning of summer slam was just like any other morning Crystal got up made some coffee and hopped into the shower. She and John had been really distant this week. John knew how much this match would mean. Crystal knew what the consequences would be.

Crystal got out of the shower and dressed in some yoga pants and a shirt; she threw her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom. John was sitting at the table in his boxer briefs sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for starting the coffee." John said.

"No problem." Crystal said as she walked over to grab herself a cup.

They both sat in silence well drinking there coffee and thinking. Probably about the same thing; what will happen at the end of the night. Crystal decided to pack some of her things; just to be ready.

John looked and her "what are you doing?"

"Just making sure everything is together and ready you know in case…."

"IN CASE WHAT!" John yelled. "Is this your way of telling me that you've lost faith in me? Crystal there is no need to pack, you will be coming back here tonight with me," John stood up and took Crystal into his arms. "We will come back here, and I will make love to you and I will NEVER make this mistake again." John said as he kissed Crystal softly on the lips.

Crystal smiled, she knew how stressed this week has been. She had fought her hardest to get them to remove her from this match but no matter what she said they always had a counter. In the end it was easier to agree to it and hope that John will win.

John was the first to break the silence "I need to have a shower."

Crystal smiled and looked up at John, "Oh John you're such a romantic." She laughed as she let go of him.

Although John seemed so sure about his match Crystal still couldn't help but worry. So, well john was in the shower Crystal decided to go for a walk around the hotel and try to calm down a bit. She grabbed her hotel key and IPod, left john a note and walked out the door.

Crystal was walking through the garden at the hotel and admiring the flowers when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around coming face to face with Punk holding a single flower, in his hand.

He handed Crystal the flower, "Consider it a peace offering?" Punk said shyly

Punk was surprised about how he turned into a shy 13 year old boy whenever Crystal was around. He has no idea how to act or how to talk to her. She was a devastating beauty. She could only be described as classic.

Crystal picked up the flower and smelled it sweetly. She figured she should be nice to punk considering if he won this match he could make her life hell for one month.

"Thank you" Crystal said, and turned to walk away before punk grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and into his arms.

"Crystal you are the most amazing girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Punk started, he was unsure if he should continue with his confession or wait until she was stuck with him. "You are talented, kind, and beautiful. I hate to say that you made a wrong choice but john is not good enough for you. You need someone who is more attentive to you, who treats you as a partner as his equal instead of just another trophy." Punk bit his lip preparing himself for the lashing he was sure he would have gotten from her; instead he looked at Crystal and just saw sadness. She looked like she wanted to cry but couldn't. Could her relationship with John be as bad as everyone says? Was she really not his equal?

Crystal Sighed and released herself from punks grip. "I know what everyone says, Phil but I am happy with John. He keeps me level headed and normal. I do care about him and I want to continue to be with him. No matter what happens tonight, No matter whom wins, I am John Cena's girlfriend, not CM Punk's."

Punk ran a hand over his face, and sighed. He wanted to ask her so much more. He wanted to tell her so much more. He wanted her to know the John Cena that he sees when she is not on the road, but decided against it, at least until he wins tonight. For Punk this match was becoming less and less about the WWE championship and more about getting Crystal away from John and with him.

John got out of the shower and saw that Crystal was gone. He looked around the room for a note of some sorts and found one next to his coffee mug.

John

Be back in a bit, just needed to think. I have a key to get back in if you need to leave.

Love ya Crystal

John smiled to himself; he had really found the one. If only he had known how much he liked, no scratch that loved her about 3 weeks ago. He shook his head of the thought. He knew sleeping with that random girl was a mistake the moment he enter her. But the lust and the need to feel human companionship was too much. Everyone knew, he was sure of it, he lived in constant fear that someone would tell Crystal. That's why he had no other choice but to win tonight he needed to win so that Crystal would never know he dirty dark secret.

With that john got dressed and headed down to the gym for a quick pump up before having to head to the area for literally his biggest match of his life.

A/N Thank you so much Roxxi-Dynamite for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's longer then the other but I still don't feel like it is long enough... maybe next chapter lol again thank you :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 4

1.2.3. Crystal's eyes welled up with tears; Tears that she had been holding in all week. She watched as Hunter announced CM Punk the winner. She watched as John tried to argue that his foot was on the ropes, she watched as Hunter ignored his claims, she watched and CM Punk held up his WWE Undisputed Championship. She sighed, she knew this would happen, John can't win every match.

CM Punk excited the ring and walked over to where Crystal was sitting and silently crying. He felt a ping in his chest when he saw her. She was so tired and upset. He walked over to her and extended his hand, Crystal took his hand and stood up, she was face to face with the man she would be spending the next 30 days with. Punk took Crystal into his arms and hugged her. Surprisingly Crystal never fought this hug she embraced it, she felt so hurt and she really need that hug right then.

Punk let go of Crystal and told her, "If you want to go say goodbye to him you can?"

Crystal looked Punk in the eye and smiled. He was trying so hard to be nice. "No," She said quietly "I'll be fine."

Punk nodded and rolled back into the ring to continue his celebration. Crystal looked around and didn't see John anywhere. She would have thought he would have come to her to apologise or something. Crystal's thoughts where broken when she heard the roar of the crowd and assumed that John has emerged she looked back at the ring and saw Kevin Nash power bomb CM Punk.

Punk was sitting in his locker room. He knew he should be upset, not even an hour ago he was named the official undisputed Heavyweight Champion and winner to have the lovely Crystal be with him for 30 days and in a matter of seconds the belt was taken away from him by Alberto Del Rio. Crystal however was his for 30 days. He looked over at her, she was so amazing so beautiful.

Crystal looked up from her iPod and notice punk staring at her she smiled at him. He had tried so hard to be nice, even making her go say goodbye to John. He kept telling her she would regret not having that final goodbye for one month, but when they got to John's locker room he has already left. Crystal felt a little betrayed and hurt that John just walked off and gave up. He never waited to see her, to tell her his one last sentiment. But then again maybe she was looking into this too much; maybe john only figured that it was only going to be 30 days?

"Ready to go?" Punk asked Crystal.

Crystal nodded her head and slowly got up grabbed her bag and made sure nothing was left. Crystal and Punk walked in silence to the car. He opened the truck and placed her bags inside and then raced to her side of the car to open the door. Crystal smiled; she was starting to wonder why John never did little things like that.

John sat in his hotel room, bottle of jack beside him. He has really done it this time. He knew that they would be over by the end of the month. Belt and girl gone in the blink of an eye, all because of a stupid call! For all he knew, she and Punk already had a thing. He saw the hug, why had she embraced him! What had she not pushed him away? It was because they were already a couple, he knew it.

"FUCK!" John screamed.

He got out his phone and text Crystal just hoping the dictator CM Punk was not limiting her access to her phone and that he could still save this relationship.

_JCen_- Hey baby, I love u. I am so sorry for everything.

John sat in silence after sending his message. He was sure Crystal would not message him back, he was sure she didn't even have her phone anymore. John jumped when he heard his phone go off.

Crystal messaged him back! He was beyond excited, she was allowed her phone!

_Crystal-_ I love you 2 John, but to be honest I shouldn't be messaging you. I am not supposed to have any contact with you for 30 days… these were stipulations you threw in. Furthermore, where were you tonight? I stopped by to see you.

John didn't want to write back that he had bolted from the show; sure that Crystal and Punk where an item, sure that Punk was ratting him out, almost positive that Punk would be trying to convince Crystal that he should be in her bed tonight. John got up and went to the bathroom to throw up; the idea that he had messed everything up so bad, made him need to vomit.

After he cleaned up he decided that he should message Crystal one more time and then maybe head to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and he needed to be a new John Cena, a better John Cena, and a Faithful John Cena.

_JCen_- I am so sorry for everything. I care for you deeply and I couldn't face you after everything that happened. If you need to leave or get away from Punk message me/Call me and I will come and get you ASAP stipulation or no stipulation! I love you, See you at Raw.

With that last message sent John got ready for bed, and tried to fall asleep. He missed Crystal and he knew exactly what he had to do, but would anyone help him?

Crystal was asleep when Punk pulled into the parkade of the hotel. He had driven to the next City so they could sleep and relax the day away before Raw. He knew that Crystal was in contact with John, she had surprisingly asked him! He figured the nicer he would seem to her the easier it would be for him to get in between those long luscious legs. Punk looked over Crystal's body, thanks to her constant adjusting in the seat her tank top had plunged a lot lower giving Punk an amazing view of her perky breasts in a bright pink bra. Punk gowned thinking about what he wanted to do to her. This woke Crystal up.

"Oh are we here?" Crystal said looking around, "You know Punk I could have driven some of the way."

Punk smiled at her, "no way, you looked exhausted and you needed the sleep."

Crystal yawned and stretched, it was then that she realized that her tank top had adjusted allowing her breasts to push out of the top a lot more then need. She quickly adjusted her top and threw on her sweater.

By the time Crystal made it to the back of the car Punk had already unloaded the bags. Punk took both bags and head off to the lobby Crystal ran after him to keep up with him. When they reach the reception Punk smiled sweetly at the 60 something lady behind the counter requesting his room key. The lady handed him his key.

Punk turned to Crystal, "Where in the same room, you know because of the stipulations."

"Oh," Crystal said as she followed punk up to the elevator

They rode the elevator in silence, when they got off on their floor Crystal offered to take her bag but punk wouldn't hear anything of it. He carried their bags to his door and opened it allowing Crystal to walk inside first.

"Um there is only one bed." Crystal said

"SHIT! I told them to put us in a double bed room. I can take the couch if that makes you more comfortable." Punk said secretly hoping she would decline his suggestion.

"Um, well… you know what we are grown adults, we can share a bed. I mean you just had a ridiculously hard match and the power bomb after… yah you know what if you don't mind we can just share the bed or, I could take the couch." Crystal said looking at Punk.

"Well I would never turn down sleeping in the same bed as a knockout like you, so I am cool with that." Punk replied.

Crystal nodded, "do you mind if I have a quick shower?"

Punk looked at Crystal oddly, "Do you have to ask John to have a shower?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking me?"

Crystal laughed, "Thanks Punk."

She grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. Punks watched her walk away, staring at her ass. This girl had no idea how good she looked or what she was doing to him! How was he going to last 30 days! He wasn't…. he was going to have to make a move to get her with him, and in his bed. Then he would have to see how good she is in bed to continue anything with her. She can't be gorgeous and good in bed.

Crystal sighed when she got in the bathroom. She looked over her text messages from John and smiled. This man had made her incredibly happy and insecure at the same time. She took her makeup off and combed her hair getting ready for her shower.

All she could think about was Punk. It had turned her on a bit to know that Punk had seen her in the car almost flashing him. She thought about how rugged he was. He was like this untamed bad boy. Definitely someone she couldn't bring home to mom and dad. She wondered if Punk was someone whom would be faithful; she knew John wasn't. You see she knew, about the random 3 weeks ago and the others, but she couldn't bring herself to end it. She knew what a fool she was but maybe she was afraid of being alone? Maybe Punk would be that night or shining armor she read about in those childhood stories?

After she found out about John's cheating ways she could never bring herself to dump him. He would always do something so charming that Crystal would make some kind of excuse for his behaviour. Of course she never let him know that she knew she didn't want him to leave her either. But why did he put her up as a prize, to flaunt it; that Crystal was too stupid and naive to leave her idiotic boyfriend whom had been cheating on her? Crystal got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror.

She thought to herself, "Maybe Punk could be just someone fun to be with or to get back at John with. I doubt he would want a relationship with me, but we could have some fun."

She smiled and got ready for bed, hoping that her night attire could intrigue Punk maybe just a little.

**A/N:**_ Thank you Roxxi-Dynamite and xGoToSleepx for the reviews. I hope the story is still keeping you interetsted._

_Please R&R :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 5

Crystal walked out of the bathroom wearing a sheer robe that barely reached her mid-thigh and underneath she was wearing a Polka Dot cami top and matching panty that left very little to the imagination.

Punk turned and looked at her, his mouth dropped open! Was this normal bedroom attire? Most girls he knew where into frumpy sweats or pajama pants and a shirt 20 sizes too big.

Crystal notice Punk staring and decided she needs to explain this, "Are you okay punk? I can change if this makes you uncomfortable. I normally just sleep in some underwear, but I figured I needed to throw a top on."

Punk swallowed hard, this was unexpected and he didn't know how to act. Was she throwing herself at him or was this just a regular bedtime outfit for her.

"Um, no" Punk cleared his throat "I mean if you comfortable… then um."

Crystal giggled, "I'll go throw something else on. Sorry about this."

With that Crystal turned around and walked back into the bathroom to change into her regular pajamas.

"WAIT!" Punk yelled.

Crystal turned around thinking maybe she had crossed the line. She was just having a little fun at the expenses of Punk. That is when punk took out his phone and snapped a picture of crystal in her sultry sleep wear.

Crystal giggled "What is that for?"

Punk looked down and the picture and Smiled. "So I can always remember the moment Crystal Baxton left me speechless."

Crystal smiled and shook her head. "Oh Punk, sometimes your just so odd."

Punk watched her walk away feeling himself grow underneath his boxers. Maybe this girl knew what he wanted and was willing to just give it up. Punk looked at the picture again and knew exactly whom he should send it too.

John tossed and turned all night unable to get an ounce of sleep. He was beyond tired when he looked out the window and saw the sun shining through alerting him it was time to get up and start on his travels for the day.

He had a quick shower and packed his stuff. He was traveling by himself, opting not to have anyone travel with him. He had a lot to think about. Before leaving he decided to send Crystal a text in hopes that she didn't despise him yet.

_JCen_- Hey baby, Hope you slept good. I miss you. Is there any way we can chat before the show? I need to get something off my chest.

John put his phone down, this was it as a promise to himself he was going to come clean to Crystal. He was going to let her know about all of his imperfection, about all the other women.

Crystal woke up to her phone vibrating beside her bed. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she felt something poking her in the bum. Feeling a little frisky herself she rubs her bum across the hard object poking her. Then she released, she was not with John this was Punk. Crystal jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Punk lied in bed realizing he could have almost gotten off right there. After lasts night little outfit tease he was having a hard time containing his excitement every time he saw Crystal. Rolling over he picked up his cell phone and looked at the picture of his new prize wearing close to nothing and looking amazing in it.

Crystal reread her text from John. What could he want to talk to her about? Crystal got very nervous thinking about all the things it could be. Maybe he realized how much he actually cares about her and is willing to make an official commitment. But did Crystal want to be with him, forever? How would she know he was being faithful? He hadn't been so far, for all she knows he was with someone last night.

Crystal hung her head and sighed she should have just done something with Punk last night. But then wouldn't, that make her just as bad as John? She was so confused and stressed out. She agreed though she also needed to talk to John, She needed to tell him she knew and that he had to get his act together. Maybe she should just dump him, and move on. But she did love him.

_Crystal-_ Okay I will talk to Punk and make sure it's alright and I will meet you somewhere before your match. I'll text you when I get to the arena.

Crystal walked out of the washroom and into the main living area where Punk was lying in bed still. He was a good looking man. But did he have any feeling for her.

"Um Punk," Crystal Started.

Punk looked up and saw her and then placed his head back on the pillow, "uh huh."

"Um I was wondering if it would be okay if I saw John before Raw tonight, he um has something important he need to talk to me about."

Punk sat up, "what do you think it is?"

Crystal giggled, "I don't know I am a little nervous…. Maybe he is going to propose."

Punk looked at Crystal, "Crystal that is a bad idea! You really don't want to marry him! Do you?"

Crystal looked down at her feet. "I don't know what I want it just kind of sounded like he might propose."

"Oh, well how about you can go, but let me come with you. You know just in case something happens I can be there."

Crystal smiled, "Punk nothing crazy is going to happen. But okay thanks. Do you want to go out for brunch?"

Punk smiled, "I would like that."

"Okay well I just need to get ready, want to leave in about a half?"

"Sounds good to me, but I need a shower before we leave; so don't hog the bathroom for too long."

"Kay I will make it quick," Crystal said as she headed back into the washroom.

When Punk knew she was in the washroom he looks down at his phone, it was time to shake the boat. He grabbed his phone and texted the picture of Crystal in her underwear to the one person he knew would be devastated by it. John Cena.

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to xGoToSleepx for the review :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John was beyond excited when he saw the text from Crystal. This was a good sign that he still had a chance. He knew he needed to figure out what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. He knew he had made some mistakes with other woman but he was willing to put that all aside and focus on Crystal and his relationship with her. His phone beep again, figuring it was just another message from his family he ignored it.

Crystal exited the bathroom, wearing Jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She knew the tank top showed off too much of her chest but she couldn't find her sweater in the bag she had carried in the bathroom. Punk looked up and saw Crystal.

"WOW!" He said

Crystal just smiled, "You're a typical guy Punk," Crystal said as she searched for her sweater. "AHAHA found it," Crystal announced as she grabbed her sweater and placing it over her head.

"You know you could have just worn the tank top. I wouldn't have minded."

Crystal turned and saw the CM Punk traded mark smirk, "Yah well as I told you before Punk, I might be with you for 30 days but I am still John Cena's Girlfriend which means you really shouldn't even be looking."

Punk looked down at his hands before getting up to head into the shower. "Oh really Crystal, then what was that little display you put on last night, and this morning. Don't think I didn't feel this morning."

Punk walked into the bathroom leaving Crystal alone and feeling like a complete tramp. She had only wanted to get back at John and now she felt like the sleazy easy one. How could he do this to her and have no emotion, she felt like crap. She was going to have to tell John about what a horrible girlfriend she was and just hope that he realizes that she has forgiven him for all those times….

Punk burst into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair soaking wet. "You know what Crystal, fuck it! John fucks around on you! All the time! With anything that moves! You don't deserve that and you should just fucking leave him!" Punk said in one long breath.

He had tried to have a shower but all he could think about was how bad he wanted her and how she should not be with John or even thinking of marrying him! With that Punk's phone went off, alerting him of a text message.

Crystal just sat there and looked at him. "You should probably get your phone," Crystal said.

"I SHOULD PROBABLY GET MY PHONE! I JUST TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR DOUCHEBAG OF A BOYFRIEND AND YOU TELL ME TO GET MY PHONE!" Punk yelled, "Everyone told me you were just his doormat, looks like they were all right."

Crystal put her head down and looked at her hands in her lap, "I already know."

John climbed into his car, and went to plug his phone in, that is when he noticed that he had a text message, the one he had ignored. He checked the message from an unknown number. He looked at the text which read _"Last night was… interesting." _Then John accepted and opened the picture of Crystal in nearly nothing.

"What the Fuck!" John yelled

John text back: Who is this? And how did you get this picture?

John looked at the picture again. He had to admit it was fucking hot! But whoever she was wearing that for was not him. He had never seen that set before. John waited a few more minutes before having to head onto the road, he was pissed. Who took that picture? Who was she wearing that for? Did she sleep with someone else?

"YOU ALREADY KNEW!" Punk yelled. "How could you have stay with him? How could you forgive him?"

Crystal sighed, "I don't want to be alone, and John makes me feel safe and loved."

"Wait, you main argument is I don't want to be alone!"

"Punk you have to understand I love John…."

"NO, NO, NO," Punk interrupted, "Your main argument was that you didn't want to be alone!"

Crystal sat silently. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if she even loved John, she loved the idea of being in a relationship and not having to start over again. She was willing to forget everything John had done just so she didn't have to be alone.

Punk threw his arms up in the air, grabbed his phone and headed back into the bathroom.

Crystal just sat there and silently cried.

Well in the bathroom Punk finally got a chance to check his messages. "Who is this" Really? How many guys does he think is around his girlfriend? Punk text him back.

_CMP_- Who do you think this is? Who else is around your girlfriend for 30 days!

_JCen_- Punk if you fucking touch her! I will rip your throat out. How did you get that picture!

_CMP_- None of your business, unlike you I only need one girl to keep my satisfied.

_JCen_- So you are fucking her! You rat, forcing you way into her panties when you know she is confused and hurt.

_CMP_- lol

_JCen_- you better fucking hope I don't see you tonight!

_CMP_- LOL

_JCen_- Stay away from her! This is over! I am coming to get her.

_CMP_- Good Luck with that

Punk turned his phone off and got back into the shower. He was going to have to figure out how he could bed her before superhero John tried to ruin this for him. "She seems too weak for girlfriend material but I could have some fun with her. "Punk thought to himself.

Crystal sat in their room; no one had confronted her about this. She had been living silently with the thoughts of how ridiculous she was for staying with him; she had been a silent prisoner for months. Every time she kissed John, every time she made love to him she felt like she was with those girls as well. She was constantly worried that she would catch something. This was not the kind of relationship she wanted to be in. But she never ever spoke about it out loud.

Punk screaming at her was the first time she admitted that she knew, that she was weak. The bathroom door opened and out walk a freshly clean and more calmed down Punk.

He looked at Crystal, "Do you want to order something and we can talk about all this."

Crystal nodded and walked over to punk, hugging him.

Punk tensed up at first, should she really be hugging him. But then he allowed it to continue and held onto Crystal as well.

When they broke the hug Crystal looked up at Punk and mouth "thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

** I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 7

John drove into the arena parking lot. He was still fuming mad. Punk was his target and he was out for blood. He got out of his car and grabbed his bag and heading into the arena. Walking straight to find out which locker room punk was going to be in, so he could get back what was his and beat the man whom took her to a bloody pulp.

Crystal sat there silently looking at her bowl of soup. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say, it was more that she was afraid of how to say it.

Punk cleared his throat, "So um, I guess we should start at the beginning. How did you find out?"

Crystal sighed, "Her name was Stacy, and she was from Tampa Florida. She had blonde hair blue eyes. She was gorgeous. I can see why John took her back to the hotel, although I have wondered many times if it would have matter to him what she looked like, I have seen some of the other girls and none have compared to Stacy, in the looks department." Crystal put her head "Not even me."

Punk sighed; this beautiful girl was just a shell. John had literally destroyed her as a human. She had no idea what she looked like, she had no idea that every guy backstage would give there left nut to be able to say she's mine. Punk decided against saying anything he was just going to listen, he was just going to let her vent and get out all these pent up feeling she has.

Crystal took a sip of her soup and continued. "After he slept with Stacy, he told her he was dating me. She had apparently known me through a friend of hers, but I never knew her, not until the night she called me up. I was hanging out with John and she called my cell Phone." Crystal stopped and looked at punk, whom took her hand and held it encouraging her to continue. "She told me everything, every descriptive detail about John, about his body, everything. I was sick, psychically sick. But I never said anything I sat down and went on with life, trying to ignore john indiscretion. He met up with Stacy almost every time we or he was in Florida, even flying her out to a few shows. But this is the man I love so I stood by him, smiling and pushing all the hurt feelings aside."

Punk looked at Crystal, "was Stacy the only one?"

"No." Crystal said quietly. "She was more like the favorite out of them all, she was the constant."

Punk got up and walked over to Crystal giving her a hug. He didn't do it because he wanted to sleep with Crystal he did it because he felt like she needed a hug, a genuine hug from a person whom was worried and did care about her. Punk was starting to feel like he was that person, her friend.

John sat in his locker room waiting for the perfect time to go hide in Punk's room and take him out. Then his phone went off.

_Stay-_ Hey when and where can I meet up with you?

John looked at his phone, he knew who it was and knew why she was messaging him. She was the problem in his relationship. She was a knockout, but nothing like crystal; nothing!

_JCen-_ Not now, not later, I am over this. I have decided to change; it's time for me to grow up.

John was satisfied with his text, although the thrill at first of having two beautiful woman wanting John was amazing, he couldn't do it anymore, and had planned on moving on and getting serious with Crystal; Just him and Crystal. His phone beeped again.

_Stay-_ What are you talking about? Are you okay? You seemed fine yesterday? Do you need me to cum over and take your mind off of her and punk?

He was now regretting fooling around with Stacy after his summer slam match. But he was so upset and stressed he needed something to make him feel human again. And instead it made him feel worse. He had confessed to Stacy that he was worried about losing Crystal to Punk, but Stacy had assured him that Crystal would never leave him and if she did, not to worry Stacy would be there to pick all the pieces up. At the time that was reassuring, right now it just made him sick.

He decided to delete and just ignore anymore texts from her. This was the new John Cena and he wanted nothing to do with trash like Stacy, no matter how hot she was….

Crystal looked up at Punk, that hug had been exactly what she needed. She smiled at him and he smiled back no one said a word as punk inched closer and closer to Crystal; Slowly pressing his lips against hers. This kiss started out slow and tame, but quickly got out of hand. Crystal broke away from Punk trying to catch her breathe.

"Sorry about that," Punk said.

Crystal just nodded, she wasn't sorry; she hadn't been kissed like that in ages. "Should we be heading to the arena?" Crystal asked.

"Oh shit yah," Punk chucked. He walked over to his bag with his gear in it and looked at Crystal, "you ready?"

"Yah," Crystal said she walked over to punk and kissed him on the check. "Thanks."

Punk smiled and nodded, as the two headed towards the door and walked down to the elevators, to head to Punks rental. Crystal kept thinking about what just happened with Punk, that kiss was amazing. She wished that it had lasted longer or led to something else.

When they reached the car, Punk opened the passenger door for Crystal and went to put his stuff in the trunk. While Crystal was waiting for Punk she decided to remove her sweater, she could clam she was too warm, and see if that would entice Punk. As she was removing her sweater she thought of John and instantly felt horrible. What was she doing? John was still technically her boyfriend and she was trying to get another man's attention. She was about to put her sweater back on when Punk opened the car door and got in.

Punk looked at Crystal and smiled, then glanced and her chest, God she has amazing boobs! "Ready to go?" Punk asked

Crystal threw her sweater in the back, "As ready as all ever be."

John looked down at his phone, and saw that it was getting close to 4. Everyone was supposed to be here at 4 to get ready for the show. John knew it was now or never and got up to head over to CM Punk's room.

He entered the room and sat on the bench in the dark. The only light in the room was his cell phone. He was looking at the picture again; the picture that had brought him to this moment. Crystal in nearly nothing, God she looked so hot. But that was beside the point; she was looking amazing with someone else; someone whom is not her boyfriend.

Well he was looking at the picture his phone went off.

_Crystal_- We just got here, where can we meet you?

WE? WE? John was livid; she was already labeling them as a couple. John decided not to answer the text they would come in here acting all lovey and dovey and he would catch them and get Crystal out of this situation and back with him. And as soon as he does, she is going to be doing so much for him; he was a man that needed a release especially after seeing that picture.

John hadn't answered Crystal yet. She thought that was weird considering he was so adamant about them seeing each other.

"Punk is it okay if I go get something to drink from catering and then meet you in your locker room."

Punk looked at her, "Crystal you are not a prisoner if you want to go get something to drink then you can go. You got my number if you need me, I'll see you in the locker room later."

"Thanks," Crystal smiled "I won't be long."

Punk was always surprised how cautious she was. Did John hit her? Maybe who knows she seems so obedient to him, maybe she thought punk would hit her….

Crystal walked into catering and got herself and Punk a bottle of water. Still wearing just her tank top and jeans she turned to leave and walked right into a man of giant portions.

"Why hello, lovely Crystal," Kevin Nash said well directly staring down Crystal very revealing shirt.

"Hello," Crystal said nervously as she tried to walk away from Kevin Nash.

"Now Crystal you don't think you were going to just walk away from me like that, do you?" Kevin Nash said as he grabbed Crystal's arm.

Crystal was legitimately scared; Kevin Nash was a big guy whom she knew was a womanizer and did many things to many different girls to get what he wanted. "Um I was kind of thinking we were done here." Crystal replied nervously.

Kevin laughed, "No, I have been watching you Crystal for months, you are perfect. Your legs, your stomach, your chest, your arms, you hair, you mouth…." Kevin eyed Crystal up and down. "Everything I want you have."

Crystal wanted to throw up, this man repulsed her. She looked at Kevin, "I have to go."

Kevin let go of her arm and put his hands up in the air, "no harm Crystal, but think about what I said. Room 632."

Crystal skin crawled; she walked out of there literally ill. That man made her feel like trash. Times like this she wanted to run to John and tell him, make him take all the ick away. But John had not messaged her back; maybe he was "busy." Crystal sighed that thought had made her want to cry.

Half way down the hall to her and Punk's locker room Crystal could hear screaming and banging. She thought the worse and debated on turning back that was until a very upset very destructive looking John emerged from her and Punk's locker room.

He looked and Crystal and bolted to her, "I love you, tell me it's not true and we can move on. Tell me I am the only one. Tell me we are always going to be together and…."

Crystal interrupted John, "John you're babbling, what are you talking about?"

"Punk…. You and punk…. Is there something there?" John said trying to stay calm.

Crystal was about to answer when an irate punk with blood covering him came running down the hall. "She doesn't have to answer you John, she knows."

John turned to look at Punk, "She knows what? That I love her, that I want to be with her forever that I will take care of her!"

"No John I know about Stacy," Crystal said quietly. John turned and looked at Crystal a shocked look on his face. "John I know about all of them."

A/N. Thank you xGoToSleepx for the review and to anyone who Favorited the story. Read and Review :D


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 8

Punk was walking to his locker room; all he could think about was Crystal. She was stunning and nice and thoughtful. These are things he never thought before spending time with her… one night was all it took. She was a human, a complex human, with many layers to be peeled but she amazed him. It wasn't just about her rack; and that alone scared punk.

He got to his locker room and walked in; turned on the light and saw an irate John sitting on the bench. Punk looked at him; John looked at Punk, both not wanting to look away.

"Where is she?" John said starting the conversation

"She went to get something to drink." Punk shot back. "I don't know why you care."

"I CARE BECAUSE SHE IS MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! MINE! NOT YOURS! MINE!" John roared

Punk stayed calm, "Yours? Hmm because last I check she was a person. You've destroyed her John."

"I destroyed her and how did I do that? By loving her, by caring for her." John got up from the bench, "You spend one night with her and you think you know her. Let me tell you this Punk, fucking Crystal and giving her an orgasm doesn't mean you "know" her, she is very complex. She has seen things that would blow your mind!"

Punk muttered under his breath, "Don't I know it."

"What did you say?"

Punk thinking quickly Yelled, "I never slept with her!"

That when John lost it. Punk was lying to him to his face; "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT PICTURE THEN!"

Punk laughed, "you can intrepid that picture any way you want."

John lunged at Punk throwing lefts and rights. Punk was trying his hardest to fight back but John was a madman, his rage had taking over. John slammed Punk's head into the cement floor, and stood up over a blooded punk and kicked him one more time for good measure and walked out of them room, he looked to his right and saw a frightened Crystal standing there looking at him.

"Crystal I was in a really bad place you have to understand." John said pleading with Crystal. She knew how she could know; he had no idea. He tried to be so careful, so many things where running through his head. Then it hit him, PUNK.

Crystal looked down at her feet, "How many times can you be in a bad place?"

She looked up at John, with tears in her eyes. He knew what was next, he didn't want to hear her say it but he knew. So John thought quickly, "Crystal this is why I wanted us to talk, I wanted to come clean about all the girls, all the lies, everything. I want us to start new, JUST US! I hope you can forgive me for everything and I will forgive you for… you know."

Crystal looked at John, he seem sincere. And it sounded like Punk had told John about the kiss. Crystal looked around John at Punk, who was still bleeding everywhere. "John I need to think about it, maybe, just maybe we should take these 30 days and just have a break."

"30 days! Oh no there is no more 30 days, we are stopping this stupid stipulation right now! Either you come home with me right now and we will move on and start fresh or there is no us." John looked into crystal face and said, "I love you too much to lose you so please come home with me."

Punk was sick of it all, not only was he losing a lot of blood, but john was manipulating his way back into crystal life. "No John, you signed the contract Crystal has to stay with me for 30 days, or you lose your job."

Crystal looked at punk, with a sympathetic thank you look. She seemed to be thanking him a lot today.

John sighed, "Crystal if we take 30 days off and I do nothing to fuck anything up, will that show you how much I love you and want to be with you."

Crystal nodded, "I think this will be perfect for us John, Maybe I have been depending on you too much and I need to branch out on my own, to see if you are what I really want forever."

Forever, John heard her say forever. He had to be good for 30 days and she would be his forever.

"Okay" John said leaning into crystal; giving her a kiss, Crystal returned the kiss but when they parted she didn't feel that spark. It made her want to cry, she knew right then that unless something happened John and her where over.

A/N. Thank you xGoToSleepx for the review and to anyone who Favorited the story. Read and Review :D


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 9

Crystal and Punk where sitting in the medic room; Punk was getting a stitch or 2 from where John had slammed his head into the cement.

"So", Punk started.

"So," Crystal added.

"How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly, lighter."

"Lighter?" Punk questioned.

"Yah, lighter I mean I am technically single for one month. John can do what he wants and I can do what I want. It feels nice to not worry …..To not have to worry about his decisions and only focus on myself."

Punk smiled at her, "you're amazing, you know that."

Crystal just smiled at him. She was really looking forward to being around punk, especially after feeling such an intense heat in the hotel room before and feeling nothing with her long-time boyfriend.

John sat in his locker room, everything was coming crashing down. His girlfriend or I guess ex-girlfriend wanted a break; his couldn't turn to his sideline girls as he had done when problems arose in the past because this was a new changed John Cena. He was going to show Crystal that he could be faithful to her and that she was what he wanted.

John looked at the text from punk, as much as it pained him to look at this picture it was all he had to last him 30 days; 30 long painful unsatisfied days.

John felt like he was starting this relationship from the start, he felt like he should woo her as he had when they first got together, with flowers and dates. That is if punk hadn't already set the groundwork to take Crystal away from John.

There was a knock on the door which started John out of his thoughts. He wondered who it could be as he had already had his lecture from Hunter letting him know his actions towards Punk where unprofessional and if he had not been a top guy he would be a suspended guy.

"Who is it?" John asked.

"Me" replied the deep voice from behind the door, "Nash."

Kevin Nash? What was he doing here; John was really not in the mood to deal with him.

"I'm kind of busy, can we talk later." John yelled

"If you want Crystal back I suggest opening the door."

John jumped from his seat and ran to the door. "What do you mean, what's going on with Crystal?"

Crystal was sitting in her and Punk's locker room, waiting for punk to finish his shower so they could leave. She didn't know why he had to shower; he only had a promo tonight.

Punk came out of the shower/washroom, soaking wet wearing only a towel. "Sorry I forgot my boxers."

"OH" Crystal said realizing that she was staring. She was praying that punk hadn't notice but how could he not.

Punk chuckled "yah I'll be out in a few seconds and we can head back to the hotel unless you maybe want to go get something to eat?"

"YAH, I mean sure that sounds okay." Crystal said trying to cover her excitement. Right now she really just wanted to rip that towel off and have her way with the straight edge superstar.

"Okay." Punk turned and headed back to the bathroom area, which a huge grin on his face, everything was working into his advantage and if he had his way tonight would be amazing.

John sat in his car as he watched Crystal and Punk leave the arena. The way the two of them laughed and giggled it reminded him of what his relationship with Crystal was like in the beginning, when he couldn't understand or grasp how he could have gotten her. She was statuesque, the entire roster wanted her but for some odd reason she gave John a chance. Then he screwed it all up by fucking around behind her back.

"Fuck you John You Idiot!" John said to himself.

As if on cue John cell phone beep indicating a text message. He looked at the phone from unknown, John opened the text message.

_Unknown-_ They look cute don't they?

_JCen-_ Who is this?

_Unknown-_ A friend

_JCen-_ What friend and who looks cute?

_Unknown-_ Crystal & Punk, and look behind you

John put his phone down and looked behind him and saw a figure standing behind his car. The figure stepped closer to the car and out into the light. It was then John realized who it was and that he could be in a lot of trouble.

Crystal and Punk where in the restaurant and looking over their menu's getting ready to order when Crystal's phone beeped indicating a text.

_Unknown-_ Hoping that you could take a few hours out of your busy schedule to have some fun.

Crystal read the message a few times, and then looked at punk.

"What is it?" Punk said.

"A really weird text message must be a wrong number." Crystal replied

_Crystal-_ I'm sorry you must have the wrong number.

"Do you know what you're going to get," Punk said to Crystal.

"Um yah I think I am going to get the steak sandwich."

"Wow a girl with an appetite how odd," Punk joked.

Crystal just smiled, "I'm a little hungry."

Then Crystal phone went off again, Crystal looked down at her new text message.

"Wow someone is Miss Popular tonight." Punk commented.

_Unknown-_ No I am pretty sure that this is the sexy Crystal Baxton. You busy tonight because I could really go for a release, and I want it from you.

Crystal looked at punk, "this is really creepy," she said as she handed punk her phone.

Punk looked at the message feeling quite angry that some asshole was doing this. "Just delete them and ignore them, probably just some pervert fan."

Crystal nodded, just as punk was handing Crystal her phone back it went off again. Punk looked at the message before handing it back to Crystal

_Unknown_- there is no need to get your boy Punk involved it's not him I want tonight, it's you!

Punk looked at the worried look on Crystal face after she read the text, "Do you maybe just want to get some food to go and head back to the hotel."

Crystal nodded her head and quickly grabbed her coat, while punk went up to the waitress to change their order to go.

A/N Thanks to EnmaLionheart and xGoToSleepx for your reviews and thank you to everyone that alerted and whatnot. It's my birthday today so I won't be updating till maybe sunday but anywho, I hope you all still like this story :D READ AND REVIEW !


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 10

Stacy opened the door and climbed into John's car. "Hey lover," she said as she leaned into John.

"Stacy what do you want?" John asked as he leaned away from her.

"Well I want to help you."

"Help me?" John questioned, "You have been such a hinder, and I really don't think you could help anyway."

As if on cue, the back seat of John rental car, opened up and Kevin Nash got in. "John, Stacy you guys ready?"

John turned and looked at Kevin "when did my car become grand central station."

Kevin chucked, "Stacy are you ready?"

Stacy smiled, "of course."

John was looking at the steering wheel, "Can we go over the plan one more time, I don't want this to get fucked up and blow up in my face."

Stacy leaned over and placed her hand dangerously close to John crotch and leaned in. "I told you that you have nothing to worry about John. You will always have me."

John brushed her hand off his leg, "you're not what I want any more Stacy, I am moving on."

"Fine John," Stacy huffed.

Kevin sighed it was like working with 2 children. But in the end it will all be worth it when the lovely Crystal will be wrapped up in his arms, and will be his.

"Okay but can we go over the plan one more time." John said breaking Kevin out of his thoughts.

"Okay, Stacy will be here to distract Punk, ANY WAY SHE CAN." Kevin started, "then John and Crystal will happen to walk in on this distracting making punk another Evil guy, and making John and myself the hero's."

"Wait you, how are you going to be a hero?" Stacy said

"I will take Punk out in the ring and tell the world I am doing it in Crystal honour making our deal, john, a little easier on Crystal."

John nodded, still feeling a little uneasy about his deal with Kevin Nash.

Crystal held punk's hand all the way up to their room, not to be romantic or anything but because she was uneasy about the text messages she had received. Some person had been watching them at the restaurant; it was times like this that she was more than uncomfortable being seen in the public eye.

"You're going to be okay," Punk said as he closed there room door.

Crystal just smiled and put her head down, "I probable seem like a big baby, having to hold your hand for protection."

"Is that the only reason you were holding my hand?" punk inquired.

Crystal just smiled at punk and went to set the food up at the little table in there room.

"Oh there are no drinks," Crystal said and looked at punk.

Punk just smiled, "Do you want me to go to the vending machine?"

Crystal chuckled, "No I can go," she said as she head towards the door, grabbing her sweater on the way. "Pepsi, right?"

Punks just nodded and watch Crystal walk out of the room, the pop machine was down the hall and around the corner she should be okay to walk that far away he thought.

Punk heard a knock at the door and had to laugh; Crystal really was flirting a lot with punk and it wouldn't have surprised him to open the door and see an innocent Crystal asking punk to walk with her. He strutted over to the door and opened it, with a sly grin.

"Um… Can I help you?" Punk questioned but all he could think was wow!

John walked out of the elevator and saw Crystal standing at the vending machine she could never make up her mind no matter what and it looked like she was still trying to decide what she wanted.

John walked up to her "Hey stranger."

Crystal turned to face John, and smiled. She had to admit he was a very good looking man; it was hard to turn him down. But she had to be strong. "Hey John, how are you?"

"Good, good, how about you? Are you okay with punk? You know you can always come and stay with me if anything happens." John blurted out all in one breath.

Crystal slightly chucked "thanks John, but so far everything isn't so bad, hanging around with punk is kind of like hanging around with one of my girlfriends. It's nice and relaxing no pressure."

John frowned, "Did you feel pressure around me?"

Crystal turned back to the pop machine not wanting to look away and not really wanting to answer his question. Yes she felt pressure around John how could she not she was competing with the always gorgeous Stacy.

John realised how awkward the question had made Crystal so he decided to change the subject. "Well would you like me to walk you back to your room; you never know what kind of creeps could be lurking in hotel hallways." John chucked a little to show Crystal he was kidding around.

"It's funny that you say that, because at dinner tonight with Punk I had received some very odd text messages." Crystal started

John listen as Crystal told him about the odd messages and how the person knew she was with Punk. John blood boiled as it always did whenever another man tried to get near his Crystal. He tried to remain calm as the two started walking back to her room but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Before turning the corner John grabbed Crystal. "Crystal why are we doing this? I know I have not been the best boyfriend but I am willing to change and I want to be with you, can you just forgive me and get your stuff and we can go back to my room?" John pleaded.

Crystal shook her head, "John I need this, I need to know that you are really there for me and only me. I am trying to see if …. If… you are what I really want in a boyfriend and one day maybe a husband."

John nodded he understood what she wanted he just hated it, so they walked the rest of the way in silence. Until they reached Crystal and Punk's Hotel room door.

"So this is it," Crystal said nervously.

"Yah so it is," John replied.

"Goodnight John," Crystal said as she leaned up to him placing a small peck on his check.

"Goodnight Crystal," John said sadly.

Punk looked at this stunning girl standing in front of his door; she was wearing a silk robe that she had opened a bit relieving her bra and underwear. He tried his hardest to think of anything besides grabbing this girl and having his way with her.

"Yah, Hey, sorry to bother you so late but I locked myself out of my room and I wanted to know if I could borrow your phone to try calling my roomie to come up here to unlock my door?" The mystery girl said.

"Um sure,"Punk said opening his hotel room door and letting the girl in to use his phone.

She walked over to the phone dialed a number and started talking quietly to someone; punk could hardly hear a word said. Then she hung up and turned to him.

"Thanks I'll just wait in the hall my roomie should be up here in about 10 min," she informed him.

"Well wait, why don't you just wait here, no need to be standing out in the hall with…. With…. What you have on, on." Punk quickly replied.

"Aww thanks your such a gentleman," she said taking off her robe and walking towards punk.

Punk smiled, and looked her up and down. Tonight was his lucky night; the girl walked up to punk and placed a kiss on his lips, intensifying the kiss quickly.

"Wait… I… Don't…even….. Know…. You're…. Name…." said punk between kisses.

"Stacy," the mystery girl reveled.

They were both so into there make out session that they never even heard the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" Crystal yelled.

Punk turned around quickly, he had red lipstick covering his face and was holding a nearly naked woman in his arms. "Oh my god, Crystal," Punk said in shock.

Punk I was gone 5 minutes and this is what happened!" Crystal screamed, before she notice the girl that Punk was holding. "No, not again," Crystal said quietly. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave the room.

"WAIT," Punk said removing Stacy from him hold. "This just kind of happened," Punk tried to explain.

"No need to worry about it, it's your life. You're a single guy; you don't need to explain this to me. I am going to go, um I'm sorry to have disrupted this," Crystal blabbered out. With that she turned on her hells and bolted out of there before punk even had time to blink.

Punk just stood there in awe, he didn't know what to do or say. How the hell could this have happened, when did he get so distracted by this girl that he never even considered the girl he actually might like. The girl, Stacy; Thee Stacy, now he got it.

Punk turned around to face this beauty that was now trying to cover herself with her robe. "LEAVE!" Punk demanded.

"But Punkie we were just getting to the good stuff, listen you're a guy whom has needs and obviously Crystal is not meeting those needs." Stacy said as she walked up behind Punk and ran her hands over his shoulders and arms. She has to admit to herself, he was a great looking guy, well-built and tall. She felt herself getting excited at the idea that she could possibly have him in her bed. Not forever, she was more out for having fun with the guy then dating him.

"Stacy leave, now," Punk said removing her hands from his shoulders. "I had a moment of weakness and now it is over, LEAVE."

"Fine punk," Stacy said as she stormed towards the door. "But remember Crystal is John's! She wants a champion, not some tattooed, rude, washed up loser. You have nothing else and no one else, you are going to end up alone and even more pathetic." And with that Stacy slammed the door and walked down the hall to room 632.

She knocked on the door and it was quickly answered but the 7footer himself. "All done," Stacy informed him.

"Not quite," Kevin said looking at Stacy and taking in the scantily clad beauty in front of him. I can think of one more activity I need you to, fulfil tonight."

Stacy giggled and walked into Kevin's room.

Crystal walked down the hall and towards the only place she could think of going. With a quick knock on the door Crystal took a deep breath and waited.

"Hey," a surprised John said.

"Hey," Crystal replied, "Would it be possible for me to come in, maybe stay the night?"

"Sure," John said. He was curious as to what happened; maybe he wouldn't need Stacy and Kevin, looks like punk might have just fucked up everything all by himself.

A/N. Thank you xGoToSleepx for the review and to anyone who Favorite the story. Read and Review:D

Hope you like the story still :D


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 11

Crystal slowly walked into his room looking around a little, John chucked to himself. "I am here alone Crystal, no one is here with me, Just you and me."

Crystal sighed, "Thanks John I am sorry to do this after I told you no before now here I am and everything is just really awkward and I think your right the 30 days thing we should talk to management and get rid of it." Crystal blustered out quickly.

John stood there in shock, what had punk done that had her changing her mind. She was the one whom felt this break was needed, and now. Wow!

"Are you sure about this baby, I don't want to keep going back and forth." John looked Crystal in the eyes, "What happened with punk tonight?"

Crystal looked down, suddenly this carpet look very interesting. "Nothing it's just he has his life and I feel like I might be cramping his style."

John looked at her and pulled Crystal face to his he planted a kiss on her lips and asked her the question that no one was giving him a straight answer too, "did anything happened between Punk and you."

Crystal looked at John, "Yes, we kissed."

John looked at Crystal, he was so relieved it was just a kiss, but he wondered about the picture than, so John decided to bring it up "Just a kiss, nothing else." Crystal nodded; John turned and grabbed his cell Phone off of the night stand. "Crystal then what is this?" John said showing Crystal the picture that punk had sent him.

Crystal gasped as she tried to grab the phone; John looked at the picture again before turning his phone off. "So there is more to this story then you told me."

"John I never did anything with him, that was the first night we were together and he got a picture of me in my underwear, but I never did anything with him I swear." Crystal said she started to wonder when she got so whiney, why she was trying to convince John that she never cheated, she never did, and HE DID, numerous times. Then crystal realized that Stacy was in this hotel, why? This couldn't be coincidence.

John looked at Crystal, "it's okay I believe you, but I would really like it if you took that hot ass of yours into the washroom and changed into that little number."

Crystal looked up at John, "John, why is Stacy here?"

John was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, Hallelujah John thought; he needed more time to think about what he could tell Crystal, how did she even know Stacy was there.

Punk paced his room, he fucked up, bad. And with Stacy! Thee Stacy. It was definitely her and now Crystal is probably even more hurt and who knows where she could be. Punk had to find her, he called her cell phone no answer, no surprise there. So he decided that he would text her, But what to say?

What was he kidding he knew where she was and he needed to confront her and let her know that Stacy was a lapse in judgement that he wasn't another John. He knew John was behind this somehow. So punk grabbed his hoddie and key card and left his room heading to the one room he knew he would find Crystal.

John walked over to answer the door, Crystal just stood there and braced herself for one of John's many one night stands, but to her surprise Punk was standing at the door. What had happened, he couldn't have done anything in this short of a time, or maybe he could Crystal need to keep her guard up.

"Hey John, Have you seen…." Punk started as he looked over John shoulder to see Crystal standing there. She had run to John, a problem arose and she ran to John. Punk couldn't help but feel hurt and Jealous he knew he shouldn't they were just friends nothing had been made official but he did, because he realized now that he wanted her more than a friend, and he was pretty sure she wanted him too; that was until his assumption of where Crystal had gone came true. "Oh never mind" punk finished sounding defeated, as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Crystal said as she walked towards the door, "where you looking for me Punk?"

Punk just nodded, "Yah I just wanted to make sure you where okay, but I can see your fine and you and John are back together so I will talk to you another time."

"Alright goodnight Punk," John said with a satisfied grin plaster to his face.

"Punk wait," Crystal said, stopping punk in his tracks once again. She turned to John, "Can I talk to Punk alone, Please John."

There it was again, Crystal's over obedient attitude, how did John make it so she was so careful around him. Punk looked at John, John looked at Punk both men not wanted to lose this staring match, both men trying to show their dominance.

"I would prefer not," John said. But when he looked at Crystal pleading eyes he gave him. "Okay make it quick." John returned to his room more angry then he had been all night.

Crystal turned to Punk, she did really like him, but he was just like John. She couldn't trust him what so ever. "Punk I think I am going to stay with John, I don't want to cramp your style and …."

"No Crystal," Punk said, "Enough of these games, what happened with Stacy was nothing. She came to the door need help I obliged and let her use our phone then she took her robe off and threw herself on me, yes I reciprocated but she was a half-naked woman trying to jump my bones what guy wouldn't! If it had been you, half naked, throwing yourself at me, we would be lying in bed right now not discussing rooming situations in the middle of the night."

Crystal looked at punk, had he just confessed that he liked her. Was this his way of telling her? "Are you and Stacy an item, or just a fling?" Crystal said all too quietly.

"We are nothing! Nothing at all! Crystal I made a mistake I wanted to whine you and Dine you tonight I wanted to show you what a great guy I can be, and that not all men are like John, but it looks like I failed you. I showed you how pig headed and sex craved I can be," Punk started, "but in my defence I have been sitting here watching you tease me for 2 days and not being able to do anything about it when all I have wanted to do was make love to you. Crystal you are the most gorgeous, talented, loving woman I have ever met." Punk finished with a smirk on his face as he watched Crystal face turn a nice Cherry red.

Punk went to hug Crystal when the door flew open and John grabbed Crystal, "Alright punk that's enough we will see you in the morning, goodnight."

Punk stuck his foot in the door, "John I have 29 more days, if Crystal wants to stay with you fine! But she doesn't have to."

John opened to door a little and to show punk he was in complete control of the situation. "Crystal do you want to stay here with me tonight, or do you want to go back with Punk?" John asked never removing his eyes from Punk.

Crystal stood in the room, quite unsure about what to say. She wanted to go with Punk, if he was being truthful about Stacy. But she felt safe with John, he was familiar to her. Crystal be strong, she thought to herself.

"Dammit Crystal it is not rocket science," John screamed, jolting Crystal out of her thoughts.

Crystal looked at John, "You know what you're right, it's not rocket science, and 29 days have not passed yet. Sorry to have bothered you John." Crystal walked towards the door and headed back to her and Punk's room.

Punk looked at John with a smirk on his face, "Goodnight John." Punk said as he turned to follow Crystal back to their hotel room.

"Crystal I want to talk about what happened," Punk said as they walked into their hotel room.

"No need to Punk, we are just friends, next time though maybe put a sock on the door or something." Crystal said trying to lighten the mood. She really didn't feel like talking about Stacy, she just wanted to go to sleep and get this day over.

Punk was incredibly hurt, that Crystal had not even acknowledged him, or his confession to her. They needed to talk, punk knew now that these feelings of lust that he had, had for Crystal had developed into something more and something that he would like to act upon.

"Okay," Punk said sadly, "we will talk tomorrow morning over breakfast?"

"Make it brunch," Crystal said with a wink as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

A/N. Thank you xGoToSleepx for the review and to anyone who Favorite the story. Read and Review:D


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 12

The next morning John woke up to his cell phone going off, 3 new text messages it read. John sighed not really wanting to ready them, but curiosity got the better of him.

_Stay-_ How was last night lover? You can thank me later ;)

"What the hell is she talking about," John thought to himself. On to the next message:

_BKN_- You have a week, one week with Crystal before I come and clam her. Stacy and I set the ground work, she would have been perfect last night, and you better not have fucked this up!

What are they talking about, then it hit John. They set punk up last night so that Crystal would come running to him for comfort, they sent the creepy text messages, and Stacy threw herself at Punk! Had he knew they were going through with their plan last night he would have been more caring and loving towards Crystal.

"FUCK!" He yelled to himself, how could he be so stupid!

John text back Stacy and Nash together

_JCen- _Would have been nice to have been in on the plan! Crystal is still with Punk!

Then John checked his last messages, it was from Crystal! His hand got sweaty as he ok'd the message and waited for it to pop up on his cell phone screen.

_Crystal_- Sorry about ruining your night, I know I must seem like a maniac and constantly going back and forth but I really feel like we need this time apart. You know what they say, if you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was.

John read Crystal message over and over again, he felt the tears well up in his eyes, this message sounded like a goodbye to him.

_JCen_- Crystal I love you, and a wise man told me that love is worth fighting for. I will not stop this battle until the one I love is back with me. We are meant to be and I need you next to me. You are my life! I love you!

Within seconds of John sending out his message to Crystal his phone beeped twice, signaling two new text messages.

_Stay_- JOHN SHE WAS READY FOR YOU!

_BKN_- John you're a real fuck up! I don't know if we are going to have another chance like the one we had last night!

John took in a deep breath and messaged them both back, he is going to do what he should have done in the first place.

_JCen_- I want nothing to do with this plan anymore, John Cena is on his own. I am going to do this the right way, the way I should have done this from the start. Consider this alliance finished.

John felt incredibly proud of himself, he knew what he needed to do he knew what he was going to do and he felt right about doing it. He walked over to the hotel room phone and dialed the hotel front desk,

"Yes this is Mr. Cena in Room 628; I need the name and number of the best florist in town."

* * *

><p>Crystal woke up to an empty bed; she had fallen asleep before punk and just assumed he would join her in bed when he got tired. She looked at her cell phone and saw that it was 1:30. "I guess brunch is off" she thought to herself.<p>

Crystal looked at her text messages while lying in bed. The warmth of the bed was too good to leave. She read a message from her mom, and her dad. Both telling her to call home and that they missed her and hope to have her and John over for dinner soon. Crystal smiled when she thought about what her parents would think if she brought punk instead.

"Punk," Crystal called out, remembering that her roommate was somewhere in the room, just not in bed with her. Silence that was all she heard, until her phone beep indicating a new text message, from John.

Crystal opened up the message and read it slowly; she found it sweet that he was willing to fight for her. But was she willing to go back to him, he was mean to her, he belittled her, she had just grown accustomed to these things, but she was getting tired of walking on egg shells around him.

Crystal climbed out of bed and went into the living area of the hotel room, this is where she found punk, lying on a much to small love seat, in nothing but boxer briefs and a small blanket that was hardly covering him. Crystal just stood there and stared, how much she wanted to be wrap in those arms, with her legs wrap around his waist. Punk coughed, breaking Crystal out of her daydream, and making her bolt to the bathroom in fear that he had seen her staring at him, fantasying what she wanted to do to him.

* * *

><p>Punk got up and made himself some coffee, after last night he really needed it. He was getting really sick of these "games" Crystal was playing with him. He had confessed his likeness to her and the two of them had been flirting non-stop since she started staying with him. It was driving him nuts, he just wanted this to stop and he wanted her to either sleep with him or move on.<p>

He had seen the way she stared at him while she thought he was asleep; he knew she must want him as well. But why couldn't they just get it together and do something about. She was single, he was single.

"AHHHH," Punk yelled in frustration.

"Everything okay," Crystal said as she walked into the room drying her hair. She was wearing some short shorts, and a Pink tank top, which not only showed of her breast but also made her look more tanned then she actually was.

Punk just looked at her, was she kidding him; is everything okay! No! Obviously! But Punk put a smile. "Yah just a little tired," Punk lied.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Crystal and Punk both stopped and looked at the door, unsure as to whether they should answer it or ignore it. "DELIEVERY!" Yelled the person on the other side of the door.

"Did you order anything?" Crystal asked Punk.

He shook his head and headed towards the door. He opened the door and took the massive bouqet of flowers. Crystal eyes got wide.

"Wow," she said quietly.

Punk looked at the note and handed the bouquet to Crystal, "For you."

Crystal looked at the flowers; she wondered if they were from punk and wanted to thank him for them, until she looked at the card.

"Here is to a fresh Start. Love You. John" Crystal read out loud. She looked over at punk whom looked pissed beyond belief.

"So last night, are you and John together now?" Punk said between his teeth, not caring anymore if his jealously was showing through.

"No," Crystal said cautiously, " I think he is trying though, he use to get me flowers all the time when we first started dating but now, this is too much."

Punk looked at Crystal, "well we better pack, and get on our way. We have a four hour drive ahead of us."

Punk walked over to his bag and grabbed what he needed and headed into the washroom, ignoring Crystal presence. She knew why he was upset, she knew he liked her, she knew he wanted more, as did she. But she just couldn't do it; she just couldn't do what she was so close to doing the first night; and god how bad she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Crystal arrived at the arena with Punk, after an awkward car ride; then punk suggesting that they get separate rooms with adjoining doors. She felt like just crawling in to bed, it had taken all her strength to not start crying. Punk was frustrated she knew that but she didn't think he would be pushing her away like this.<p>

Crystal walked into catering to get her and punk some water. This is where she saw John; he was sitting at one of the tables looking at his phone, alone. Crystal decided she should at least thank him for the beautiful flowers.

"Hey,"

John looked up from his phone, "Oh hey, you look amazing Crystal! Wow!" John told her and she did she had changed into a low cut short strapless dress, purple, with black heels.

Crystal chuckled, "thanks for the compliment, I can't take all the credit though, wardrobe does have a knack in making me look amazing." Crystal said with a light laugh, she was starting to relax around John and it felt, nice even familiar.

"Well I think you look amazing in anything you put on, or off." John smirked and Crystal blushed.

No matter what she thought of John she had to admit that sex with him was good, he had the right equipment and knew exactly what to do with it. She found herself craving one night with him; maybe she was being stupid with this break.

"John I wanted to thank you for the beautiful flowers they were amazing."

"Your very welcome, but I am sure that there beauty was minimal compared to yours."

Crystal couldn't believe how nervous and excited John was making her, she smiled sweetly at John, "Well thank John, they made my day."

John looked at Crystal, "I know this might be odd or inappropriate but I want to ask you something Crystal."

Crystal just nodded and sat down across from John; John took a deep breath and began. "Crystal I know I have messed up and I want us to start over; I want us to go back to the beginning. So I want to know if after the show you would like to go out for dinner with me."

Crystal blushed he was being so sweet so sincere, how could she say no. "Sure, why not."

John almost jumped from his seat; he was beyond excited this was perfect. He could show Crystal that he had changed and that he was willing to start all over again.

* * *

><p>Crystal walked into her and punk locker room and handed him his bottle of water.<p>

"Thanks," he said, as he took a sip and continued to lace his shoes.

"No problem," Crystal said she turned and sat down on the bench her dress hiking up even higher and her top going down even lower. Punk couldn't help but stare; Crystal caught on quickly and tried adjusting her outfit. "So Punk, tonight after the show," Punk looked her face as Crystal started talking, "Um just head back to the hotel without me, I kind of have plans."

"Really plans?" Punk questioned.

"Yes plans."

"With who?" Punk asked, not wanting the answer he knew he would get.

"Um… John," Crystal said biting her lower lip; she never took in to account whether punk would allow this.

"Oh, John, well then, I guess that didn't take long."

"What didn't take long?"

"John getting back in your panties," Punk replied as he headed towards the door. "No need to come out with me tonight, you can just sit back here and get ready for you "date."

"Punk, why are you acting like this?" Crystal said but it was too late he had already left the room

* * *

><p>AN. Thank you xGoToSleepx for the review and to anyone who Favorite the story. Read and Review:D


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Crystal got ready well the show was going on she put on some skinny jeans and a white tank top, with knee high boots and a lose sweater. She added minimal makeup and sat in her and punk's locker room, and waited. She jumped when the door flew open and in walked an upset Punk.

"Surprised your still here," Punk snarled at her.

"Well John was going to come get me after the show… you know if you don't want me to go I can just stay." Crystal said quietly, she was hoping Punk would say she had to stay; it would give her the excuse she needed to not see John. It's not that she didn't want to see John, but sitting in the locker room she had time to think about all the stuff that John had done during their relationship. Did he really change or was she just putting herself out there again?

"Whatever you feel you need to do, I don't control a thing you do, and you have your own room now, so we can just be around whom we want when we want. Your only here cause of John stipulation, he was the one whom wanted you away from him." Punk said to her while he went through his bag.

"So you got me a separate room so that you can fool around with other people and not feel bad?" Crystal said in a huff "and secondly John didn't want me away from him, he wanted to show you how serious he is about that title, you know the title that you couldn't even hold on to for 15 seconds after you won it."

Punk turned and looked at Crystal, "you think throwing that in my face is going to hurt me? Crystal just get out of here, go see John, I heard he is running out of room on that bed post of his; better get yourself a couple more notches on there before he finds someone better."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"Yes and a door mat." Punk turned to head into the shower, "Your one of those girls whom can't keep their legs closed for too long, should have fucked you when I had the chance."

Crystal held the tears in; if punk liked her, like she thought, why was he being so cruel to her. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the locker room to find John. She turned the corner and ran right into Kevin Nash.

* * *

><p>John was in his locker room shower and getting ready for his big date. This is the kind of relationship he should have had with Crystal before no cheating, no lying just him and Crystal. John stepped out of the shower and walked into his locker area where his bag was, only to be greeted but a scantily clad Stacy.<p>

"Do you ever wear clothes?" John said to her as he walked over to his bag to grab his outfit for the night.

"Why John you use to love it when I would dress like this for you, why so upset?" Stacy said.

"Well Stacy maybe because I am trying to get back together with Crystal the right way, so if you don't mind please leave so that I can get dressed and move on to a healthy relationship." John said as he held the towel he had around his waist a little tighter than before.

"No, I've seen you naked tons of times," Stacy said as she walked over to John and rubbed her Fingers along the top of the towel. "So what does this mean for us John?"

John gently pushed Stacy away, "there is no us." John took of his towel and started to get dress.

"While John, it looks like little John disagrees," Stacy said as she walk closer to John.

"Stacy, it has been awhile since I have been with anyone, I am just a little wound up. And you're a very gorgeous girl, wearing almost nothing, and…."

Stacy grabbed John and they kissed, the kiss was strong and intense, John could feel himself rising in his boxers. He kept thinking about Crystal but couldn't stop kissing Stacy. He grabbed Stacy ass and pushed himself into to her letting her feel how hard he was.

"I told you," John heard a deep voice say behind him, and there stood Nash and Crystal. Crystal look like she had been on the verge of tears and now this was the push that had allowed all the tears to come through.

* * *

><p>Crystal was nervous Kevin was a big man, whom could harm her. "Evening my dear, I missed you at my room a few nights ago, where were you?"<p>

"Kevin um, I am sorry I am not interested."

"Crystal, you single, I am single, why not just give this a chance?"

Crystal smiled to herself, "Actually John and I are going to try giving it another chance."

"Really?" Kevin questioned before his plan went into motion. "Crystal John is still with Stacy, I saw them enter his locker room about 5 minutes ago, there were almost fucking in the hall."

Crystal looked at Kevin in shock a little, how many people did not want her with John! "Kevin no offense you must have seen something else, because John and I have a date tonight. He has changed and he wants us to be together."

Kevin put his hands in the air, "sounds like you are trying to convince yourself and not me." Kevin grabbed Crystal hand and started dragging her towards John's locker room. "But so I don't seem like a gossip queen, why don't I show you what I saw."

Crystal sighed and allowed Kevin to drag her towards John's locker room. I mean she was heading there anyway.

* * *

><p>"Crystal!" John said, trying to get Stacy away from him.<p>

Crystal turned to Kevin and grabbed him and placing a meaningless kiss on his lips, grabbing his crouch in the process, Kevin moaned into Crystal mouth, beyond excited at what had just happened.

"HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL!" Crystal yelled at John as she broke the kiss from Kevin.

John saw red, and charge Kevin, taking him down. Crystal ran over and pulled John off of Kevin. "Crystal you have to listen to me; these two want us apart, that is why they set this up!"

"We set this up!" Nash yelled as he got up. "Why don't you tell her about your plan with Stacy, you know the one where Crystal finds Stacy and Punk in and compromising situation and runs back to her hero John Cena."

Crystal just glared at John, "you make me sick."

"I make you sick! All I wanted was my girlfriend back and instead she starts fucking CM Punk the moment I leave her alone with him!" John yelled back, "Look Crystal I love you, but I can't handle you putting me through this anymore."

The Crystal of yesterday would have said, okay sorry John, I understand, but today's Crystal was fed up, she had been hurt enough by men, and the main one being John Cena. She had nothing to be sorry for this was another one of his manipulated plots to get her to feel sorry for him and lower herself to his level and stay with him. Well not this time!

"John….." Crystal looked into his eyes, "fuck you! We are over for good!"

Crystal turned and headed towards the door, but was grabbed by a set of very large arms, she assumed John was not having it, until she looked around and saw Kevin Nash, holding her.

"I think I deserve something in this matter," Kevin said as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "be in my room tonight or John and Punk will get extremely hurt, feelings don't just vanish in an instant sweetheart."

Crystal got out of Nash's grip and ran for the door, before anything else happened. She was upset with John for trying to continue their unhealthy relationship again, she was upset with him for belittling her but when he tells her he loves her and then allows Kevin Nash to grab her, she was beyond mad at him for that. She couldn't care less if Nash hurt John, but Punk was a whole different story.

* * *

><p>Crystal had arrived at the hotel about 2 hours ago, the show was well over everyone was either at the hotel or at some bar party ready to head back to their hotel rooms. Crystal on the other hand was sitting in the hotel bar drinking her 7th Vodka Lime, about 3 past her limit of a goodtime. She felt like shit, she felt like she had no one. John was a useless shit, Kevin Nash wanted her just for a fuck and Punk, while punk had made himself very clear about what he thought of her.<p>

She singled the bar tender for another drink, he walked over to her. "Sweetheart your limit is done for the night, I am cutting you off." Crystal smiled to herself, someone who was thinking about her, wow odd.

"Okay," Crystal said.

"Are you staying in the hotel? Or would you like me to call you a cab or someone to pick you up?"

"No I am in the hotel," Crystal told him, as she tried to stand up. Just as she was about to fall, she was caught by a set of strong arms, Crystal turned around to see Kevin Nash helping her up.

"I got it from here buddy," Nash told the bar tender as he threw a few bills down on the counter and helped Crystal back to her feet.

The bartender nodded, took the bills and walked off to the other side of the bar to serve the other customers.

"Thanks," Crystal said quietly as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the elevators. Incredibly drunk Crystal was having a hell of a time standing/walking straight. So Kevin walked over and took her hand walking her slowly to the elevators.

* * *

><p>Punk was sitting in his hotel room, watching some stupid show about some stupid people doing something stupid. He kept getting up and opening the conjoining door to his and crystals room to see if she had made it back yet. He felt the need to apologise, he was just jealous and he let his immature self-show, upsetting Crystal.<p>

He kept checking his phone and wondering where she was; Punk was debating on whether he should call John or not. He also keeps checking out the picture of Crystal in almost nothing, this alone was helping him pass the time. She was so hot and she didn't even know it!

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Punk was jolted from his thoughts and he wondered who would be at his door this late at night. Hoping it was not Stacy or even some bad news about Crystal, punk slowly got up and walked over to the peep hole, where he got the shock of his life.

A/N. Thank you xGoToSleepx for the review and to anyone who Favorite the story. Read and Review:D


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 14

When Kevin Nash and Crystal where in the elevator alone, Nash figured that this would be his chance to make his official move. He hit the stop button on the elevator and looked over at a very drunk Crystal.

"You and I need to make a deal," Nash said to her calmly.

"Oh fuck off Nash; I am not having sex with you. You're old and creepy," Crystal drunkly said to him.

Nash glared at Crystal, "Do you think because you're fucking Punk that you can talk to me like that?"

"No, I am not fucking anyone! INCLUDING YOU! And look I am still talking to you like that," Crystal said as she stumbled over to hit the start button on the elevator.

"Well I think tonight, should be our night Crystal." Nash said.

"Kevin! I am not interested, I am sorry if that is hard for you to understand, but I am not interested!"

With that Crystal's floor opened and she stumbled out of the elevator, she turned to look at Nash one last time. As the doors were closing Crystal seductively said, "Or am I?"

Nash jumped up trying to stop the doors from shutting but it was too late. Crystal was laughing so hard she had never had that much fun teasing a guy in her life; in fact she had never teased a guy. But punk seemed to think she was some whore, so why not show him, everyone thought it so why not do it.

* * *

><p>Nash jumped off the elevator and made a beeline to the stairs, trying to get down to Crystal's floor as fast as he could before she changed her mind. But there was one big road block stopping him, there in the hallway, was John Cena looking tired and worn out.<p>

"Where are you going in such a rush?" John snarled at Kevin.

"Well if you must know it seems as though your girlfriend has finally come to terms with her womanly desire to be with the big sexy." Nash chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend, you made sure of that."

"ME! John do you not see you're the fuck up in this relationship; it was only a matter of time before you were calling someone to come fuck you. What I did was save you and her a few months of heart ache, and now if you excuse me I need to go fuck a very upset Crystal," Nash told John with a smirk on his face.

Nash was so proud of himself that he didn't even have time to react when John attacked him and started hitting him. There was blood and fist everywhere. A few wrestlers had emerged from their rooms to remove John from Nash.

"KEVIN, JOHN BOTH OF YOU BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE ROOMS!" Yelled a very irate Triple H.

John glared at Nash until he started heading towards his room, "John this is your second fight in less than a week, and your attitude needs to change NOW!" Hunter said to John before he stormed off to his room.

John was left standing in the hallway alone, and bloody. He was upset and there was only one person who could make him feel human again, and she hated him.

* * *

><p>Crystal went into her hotel room, and looked around she was going to show Punk. If he thought she was some sort of whore, why not live up to it? If he wanted to fuck her, why not let him fuck her? Crystal went through her suitcase and found some of the sheerest lingerie she had with her. "This would put my first attempt to shame" she thought. As she headed into the washroom to doll herself up.<p>

* * *

><p>Punk opened the door to find a beat up John standing there, "I need your help."<p>

"You need my help?"

"Yes," John said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"Okay," John took a deep breath, " I need Crystal back."

"Then get her back, you guys had a date tonight didn't you, what is she asleep in your bed right now and your panicking that she has to come back to me in the morning?"

"Punk, we never went out. She walked in on Stacy and I.."

"Wait! You had her! She wanted to be back with you and in less than 3 hours ruined it by messing around with Stacy."

John rubbed his face with his hand, "Yes and she seems to have taken a liking to you punk so I could really use your help in getting her back."

"You know what John, you've had enough chances. I say Crystal is fair game now. I'm tired of sitting back and watching you treat her like shit. You're in trouble now too because you and I are not the only ones who want her. If you want her back you are on your own, because I am going to for it." Punk went to shut the door, while a shocked John Cena just stood there and watched him. "Oh and John," punk said before he shut the door completely, "the best man for her will win."

John stormed over to the crystal door, this was ridiculous he knew how many men wanted her and he had to make sure he was the top runner.

* * *

><p>Crystal walked out of the bathroom and went to go put her heels on, when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"You better get that," punk said scaring Crystal

Crystal suddenly felt unsure of her idea and quickly grabbed a towel to cover up her scandal clad body. "What are you doing here punk?" Crystal asked him.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay, and that nothing had happened to you, how was your date. Is John the dreamboat Boyfriend you always wanted?" Punk said mocking Crystal.

There was another knock at the door Crystal turned and went to answer the door. "That's right baby, just answer the door when you are half naked, random men always love that."

There punk was again assuming she was some sort of whore, fuck him punk was an asshole. "John?" Crystal questioned as she opened the door covered in just a towel.

"Crystal, I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a bit about tonight." John asked as he saw Punk lying on the bed in the room, "Unless you're busy?"'

Crystal turned to Punk, "you can leave now!"

Punk got off the bed and walked over to Crystal not removing his eyes from John the whole time, he gave her a quick peck on her cheek and then whispered, "If you need me I will be in my room, just yell."

Crystal just nodded and punk walked out of her room and back to his own room, this gave John his chance to come into the Crystal's room.

Crystal walked into her bathroom and threw on some sweatpants and a Springfield College hoodie that just happened to be John's hoodie. "I always liked that sweater on you." John said to Crystal.

Crystal just smiled, "I'm sorry I should give this back."

John smiled, "No keep it, as a peace offering."

John went over to Crystal and gave her a hug, and then backed away from her, "how much did you drink?"

"Enough to not care what happens tonight, and to be willing to do this," Crystal said as she removed the sweatshirt and sweatpants. Crystal walked over to John and placed a kiss on his lips, John quickly intensified the kiss.

This is exactly what John wanted; this is exactly where Crystal should be in his arms. Being with the only man whom can take care of her the way she needed to be taken care of. Yah in the past John had messed up their relationship but this was a new start.

There was a sudden knock at the conjoining door; this brought Crystal back to reality. She looked down and quickly put her clothes back on.

John just stood there and watched Crystal as she quickly avoided his eyes and threw her clothes on.

"John what did you want?" Crystal finally said to him, when she was completely clothed. The deep shade of red she had turned told John that what just happened was a drunken mistake.

"I want to apologise for what you saw, Crystal, you have to believe me Stacy just showed up and threw herself at me. I do want us to start over; I want to show you how changed I am. Would you consider giving me another chance?" John begged, hoping his words hit some cord that still cared for him.

"I need some time to think John."

"Take all the time you need baby!" John said relieve, she didn't say no, she made out with him and she hadn't kicked him out of her room.

"Thank you John." Crystal said as John turned to leave her room.

When John got to the door he turned to Crystal, "if you need anything, call me or even come up to my room. My door is always open." John said as he kissed Crystal lightly in the lips.

Crystal shut the door behind john and leaned against the door, "Still no spark."

"So was there a spark when we kissed," Punk questioned interrupting Crystal's thought train.

A/N. Thank you xGoToSleepx and wades wife for their reviews and to anyone who Favorite the story. Read and Review :D


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 15

Punk stood up from the bed and walked over to Crystal, "Well was there?"

Crystal looked up at Punk, "I don't know you tell me."

Punk groaned and threw his arms up in the air; he was beyond tired of these games. "YES! Are you happy Crystal! The spark I felt when we kissed was intense I have never felt that before… EVER!"

Crystal smiled and walked over to Punk, she kissed him softly on the lips, "I like you a lot Punk, but I don't know how you feel about me. I don't want to get hurt again, when I saw you with Stacy, I was hurt again." Crystal looked Punk in the eyes, as punk took crystal into his strong arms. "I want to start something with you, but I think I need time to find myself."

Punk felt as though someone had just stepped on his heart, he understood what she meant but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. Punk just nodded as he bit on his lip ring, then turned to leave the room. "Want to do breakfast in the morning before we leave?"

Crystal giggled, "I might be hating myself in the morning, but come ask me then okay?"

Punk smiled at Crystal and walked out of her room. Crystal climbed onto her bed and passed out in mere seconds, if only sleep could have come to punk as easy as it had for Crystal.

* * *

><p>The next morning Crystal woke up with a slight headache, she walked over to her bag and grabbed some aspirin and went to shower for the day. She felt bad about what had happened last night. She wanted to run into punk's room rip his clothes off and service him. But she knew she was right, she had been dating John for 3 years and she had become depended on him. She needed to find the Crystal she was before these boys came and complicated everything.<p>

She got out of the shower and called a good friend of hers someone she hadn't had the time to speak to in what felt like forever, Eve.

"Hey," Crystal started.

"Oh my God! Is this Crystal? Thee Crystal ha-ha, how are you?"

"Not so good, you busy this morning?"

"No not really, I was going to head out for a run, want to come?"

"Sure, where do you want me to meet you?

"Lobby in about 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good, and thanks Eve."

"Crystal, I am always here for you. See yah in bit."

* * *

><p>Phil woke up, after getting only a few hours of sleep he walked over to the door joining his and crystal's room, to see how she was feeling. There on the door was a note,<p>

_Hey Phil,_

_Sorry about last night, I went for a run with Eve. I figured you never got much sleep so lunch might be better than breakfast be back in about 2 hours._

_Crystal_

Phil sighed, he was glad she let him sleep but he wanted to talk to her to see if what they had talked about the night before was real or just some drunken nonsense.

* * *

><p>Crystal smiled at her friend it had been way to long. "Hey," she said as she engulfed Eve into a hug.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" Eve said back, she was surprised to hear from Crystal. Word in the locker room though was she was having major boy drama. Eve wanted to call Crystal but never got the chance to; she was glad to hear from her and wanted to see if all these rumors were true.

After a few minutes of silence into their walk Eve sat down on a park bench and motion for Crystal to sit next to her, "So, where do you want to start?" Eve questioned.

"How about from the start…." Crystal started as she told Eve all about John and Stacy and Punk and Stacy, and now randomly Kevin Nash. She told Eve everything; Crystal was beyond relief that she finally has someone to talk to.

"So," Eve started, "You like Punk….. A lot" the girls sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching this hectic world go by then Eve spoke up. "Why are you here with me when you could be in bed with him?"

Crystal smiled, "which one are you talking about."

"The same guy that put that big smile on your face," Eve said as she got up to start running again.

Crystal smile grew; Eve had the perfect way of putting everything.

* * *

><p>Crystal walked into her room and went to have a shower, when the conjoining door flew open and Punk came running into her room. "What do you want for lunch?"<p>

Crystal just smiled, "a burger would be great."

Punk nodded and left back to his room, Crystal couldn't help but feel a little hurt he seemed off.

* * *

><p>While Crystal was on her run Punk had, had a lot of time to think and he had thought about the last few days and all the drama, and cock teasing that was going on. Punk had decided that he was no longer going to feel for Crystal, she was just a girl. A hot, beautiful, tempting girl; but just a girl none the less. He was going to move on, and not think about or lust after her anymore; in fact he was going to go out on a date with a certain glamzon diva after their show tomorrow night.<p>

He had called her after he had made a silent pack to himself to stop feeling or even more importantly stop falling for Crystal. Punk felt pretty proud of himself now to just make it through to tomorrow night without any "Crystal" drama or issues.

* * *

><p>Crystal got out of the shower feeling lighter; she had made up her mind. She wanted Punk. After her talk with Eve she came to a full realization that it was punk she was falling for and she had to make her move before she lost him to someone else.<p>

Crystal got dressed in some sweatpants and a hoddie and threw her hair up, she might want to be with Punk but she wasn't going to change who she was to get him, she had done that with John and look how that turned out.

She knocked on the conjoining door to her and punks room, waiting for him to let her in.

"It's open," Punk yelled as he munched down on his burger.

Crystal opened the door and walked in to punk's room, the food had already arrived and it looked like it had been there for a while, "sorry it took so long," Crystal sighed, she had hoped Punk would have at least waited for her to start eating.

"That's fine, I was starving so I started eating, how was your run with Eve?" Punk said as he took a bite of his good, "I didn't even know you two were friends?"

"Oh yeah, we came up together; her in the diva search, me working my ass off. But still we managed to be friends." Crystal chuckled. "It was nice to talk to a girl about, you know everything."

Punk looked at Crystal, "so you and John are…."

"John and I are nothing, we are over."

Punk wanted to jump up and down with excitement, but he had to remind himself that he was moving on, he was not going to fall for Crystal. If she wanted to be friends, cool; but that would be it. "Well, I think that would be ultimately better for you, John and you were a very unhealthy relationship."

Crystal just looked and Punk and nodded. She knew what he meant and he was right. She needed to be with someone who is better for her and Punk, she thought, was it.

A/N. Thank you to anyone who Favorite the story. Read and Review :D


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 16

John walked into the arena with a bouquet of flowers, wrapped and ready to give to Crystal. He was going to try and sway her towards him. He loved her and wanted to be with her. Crystal was the love of John's life, and he intended on being with her forever.

"Hey John!" Eve said as she ran into John coming into the building. "Who are the flowers for?"

"Believe it or not they are for Crystal," John said matter of factly.

"Really?" Eve questioned.

"Yeah," John said, "Why Eve? What do you know that I don't?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you guys where over, you know word around the locker room."

"Oh, well we are having a rough patch, well get through it." John said.

* * *

><p>The ride to the next town had been quiet, the ride to the hotel had been quiet, and the ride to the arena had been the quietest. The most they spoke was when there were deciding whether they should get single rooms or share one, Crystal opting that they should share one, Punk on the other hand felt being apart and separate would be best for them. In the end they decided on separate rooms.<p>

"Hey tonight after the show can you catch a ride back to the hotel with Eve or someone?" Punk said breaking the silence.

"Um, yah sure, I can find someone or take a cab whatever, it will work out." Crystal said, she was sure Punk was mad at her. Hell she would be mad at her, she had just been leading him on and now, as they pulled into the arena she realized that Punk had moved on and was not interesting in her.

"Good," Punk said turning the car off, this whole car ride had been hell. When he heard Crystal say they should share a room he felt himself stiffen a little. He was beyond excited, but he had to remind himself that he was going to move on and not play any of these games anymore.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Crystal asked as they got their bags out of the trunk of the car. She really didn't want to hear the answer already assuming it was another girl.

"Um, I have a sort of Date, with Beth," Punk said not making any eye contact as he grabbed the last of his bags from the trunk of the car and closed the trunk and headed into the arena.

Crystal just stood there and watched Punk walk into the arena, every step he took she could feel her heart break again. Crystal looked down at her bag holding back her tears, "I am such a fool."

* * *

><p>John was sitting on some boxes watching superstar after superstar arrive at the arena. He had his flowers beside him and a speech in his head. He watched as Punk walked into the arena looking tired and defeated. He waited a few minutes and a very exhausted Crystal walked in. She looked tired and sick. John contemplated on whether right now was the right time to give her the flowers and ask her out. This might cheer her up he thought to himself.<p>

"Hello," John said as he ran up to Crystal. Crystal looked up from the ground and smiled at John, she looked sick, she had no glow, no shine, she just looked like she was about to give up.

"Hey John," Crystal replied

"For you," John said as he handed Crystal the bouquet of flowers. Crystal graciously took them and smiled at John, it was a small jester but a nice enough one to make the last few minutes feel a little less hurtful.

"Thank you John, this is really nice of you."

"Anything to see you smile," John replied as he took Crystal hand into his. "Listen I know this is pushing it and I know I should give you your space but Crystal I care about you and only you." John paused and took a deep breathe. "I want to know if after the show I could take you out for dinner?"

Crystal smiled; it was nice to know that someone was still interest even though that someone was John. Still it was a nice feeling to feel wanted. "Sure, I would love to John."

"Really!" John said surprised. "Great I will pick you up after my match?"

"Sounds good," Crystal said as John turned to get ready for his match that evening.

"JOHN!" Crystal yelled at him. John turned around and smiled at Crystal, she looked tired but beautiful could this girl have an off day, he thought to himself. "Good luck out there tonight." Crystal said John nodded his head and ran off.

* * *

><p>Punk stormed into his locker room, he knew what he had done and he thought he would have felt better doing it, but instead he felt like crap. He couldn't convince himself that he didn't like Crystal as much as he tired it was not going to happen.<p>

The locker room door opened up and in walked Crystal; she placed her bag on the floor and turned to Punk. "Do you need me to go out there with you tonight?"

Punk looked at Crystal she was beautiful, granted she looked tired but she was amazing. "Um yah that would be great if you would," Punk replied after staring at Crystal for a few seconds.

"Okay, I am going to go talk to Eve and see if she has a newer dress she can lend me, I'll be back." Crystal informed Punk as she walked out of the locker room the two of them were sharing.

Punk only nodded at her waiting for the door to close when he put his head in his hands realizing that accepting the invitation to go out for dinner with Beth was a major mistake. He took out his phone and called Beth.

"Hey Beth, about tonight….."

**a/n Sorry this took me so long to get up! OMG I AM LAZY! It is ridiculous. Anywho, thanks to ****xGoToSleepx for the review and anyone who favorite and what not; I am going to try to update faster. Enjoy!~***


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 17

"EVE!" Crystal yelled as she approached the diva. Eve turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Eve asked.

"Do you have something really sultry and sexy I could wear tonight?"

"To walk out to the ring with Punk?" Eve questioned.

"No I already stopped by wardrobe they have some dress for me to wear; I need something to wear on my date tonight." Crystal replied.

"YOU'RE DATE! Did you do it? Are you and Punk finally going on a date? If so I should warn you John has some flowers for you and he is sure you guys are just going through a rough patch." Eve said in one breathe.

"WHOA! Eve calm down. I have a date with John tonight, not Punk. I figured maybe John and I are just going through a rough patch maybe I should give him one more chance." Crystal said.

"I am not lending you a dress to go on a date with John." Eve said matter of factly, "I will however lend you a dress to make Punk jealous or go on a date with Punk; But nothing for John."

"Eve, come on. John and I have been together for a long time. He is trying to be a good boyfriend."

"Let me correct you here 1 he is not your boyfriend 2 he is a cheater and 3 Didn't we talk about this already? John was history you wanted Punk, what happened?" Eve said concerned for her friend and worried her friend was just going to fall back into old habits.

"Punk has a date with Beth tonight." Crystal said quietly as she looked down at her feet trying to not show her friend the hurt that covered her face over Punk's decision to move on.

Eve looked at her friend oddly, "Um no he doesn't, Beth just said she is coming to the club with us girls tonight."

"She what? Are you sure?" Crystal questioned

"Yah she got a call and then said she was free and we should all go clubbing." Eve told Crystal.

"Eve get me the hottest dress you have, I need to go talk to our friend Punk." Crystal said

* * *

><p>Crystal looked amazing, she even thought so, which was an odd turn of events. She was wearing a red tight, short, low cut dress that Eve had loaned her. Crystal was a little bustier then Eve so her chest was screaming to get out of this dress, but she looked hot.<p>

She walked into the locker room and looked at punk who was reading a comic book, in his wrestling gear.

"Hey when is your match tonight?" Crystal asked sweetly.

"I'm last, so if you need time…" Punk started until he looked up from his comic and looked right at Crystal.

"Is it too much?" Crystal asked

"Um, no…"

"I hope John likes it," Crystal said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait what? John?"

"Oh yah" Crystal said as she walked over to the mirror to get a good look at herself. "John stopped me on my way into the arena and asked if I would like to go out for dinner with him tonight. I figured you were going out with Beth I should maybe do something with my time tonight."

Punk couldn't handle it anymore he walked over to Crystal turned her around so she was facing him and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster up. At first Crystal had her hands on punk's chest getting ready to push him off of her but she gradually moved her arms around punk's neck pulling him closer to her.

They both broke the kiss at the same time panting for air, "let me try this again," Punk started "I like you a lot; I want to try something, ANYTHING! With you; I am not willing to wait; I have been waiting long enough. I want…." Crystal stop punk mid-sentence by kissing him again.

The door to the locker room slowly opened and John walked in, "Crystal, are you in here?"

Crystal broke the kiss from punk and looked at an extremely mad John standing at the door.

* * *

><p>"John, what are you doing here?" Crystal said as she saw the anger in John's eye grow and focus on his target CM PUNK.<p>

"I just came to see where you want to go tonight, but I can see where you were planning on ending up." John said focusing his anger towards Crystal. "How long?"

"John, it's not…."

"I SAID HOW LONG!" John screamed at Crystal.

Punk stepped in front of Crystal, "John you need to calm down."

"I NEED TO CALM DOWN! FUCK THAT I NEED TO CALM DOWN! CRYSTAL I WAS FUCKING TRYING, I WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN, BUT I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER WHORE!" John screamed.

With that Punk stepped forwards and punched John square in the face. "Don't you EVER SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT! BETTER IDEA DON'T YOU EVER, EVER SPEAK TO HER AGAIN."

John rubbed his face and got up off the floor and walked over to Crystal grabbing her hands in his, "is it over? Are we over? I love you; I don't want us to end."

"John," Crystal said as she bit her still swollen lip, "I'm sorry, we are over. The trust is gone. I need to move on."

John nodded his head and walked towards the door of the locker room, turning only to spit in CM Punks face before he made his escape from Punk and Crystal's locker room. Punk tried to grab John as he left the room but Crystal stepped in front of Punk and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>John sprinted towards a locker room he wasn't planning on visiting.<p>

"Well hello there," Stacy said as she opened the door, "Never expected to see you around here."

"John what are you doing here?" Kevin Nash said as he walked up to the door.

"I wanted Crystal and CM Punk hurt!"

**a/n I Wanted to get this up ASAP, In case I can't get anything up for a few days. Thanks to everyone who favorite and what not and a big thanks to ****xGoToSleepx and Aoi Nami-chan for reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 18

Punk didn't want to let Crystal go, he finally had this amazing girl in his arms kissing him! He frowned a little when Crystal pulled away from him.

"Don't you have a match in a few minutes?" Crystal reminded punk.

"Oh shit! Will you still be here when I get back?" Punk asked as he ran to the locker room door.

"Of course," Crystal said with a smile.

Punk grabbed one last kiss and ran towards the gorilla position.

* * *

><p>"I want Crystal and CM Punk hurt!"<p>

"Really?" Nash questioned, "What happened to "I don't need your help" things get a little too real for you John and you can't handle it."

"If she doesn't want me she shouldn't be with him! Anyone but him! He knew she was vulnerable; he took advantage of her naive nature. But she knew this deal was business and she still threw herself at him, she just a common whore like all of them. Who knows how many other men there have been." John muttered to himself.

"John are you ok?" Stacy asked

"WHAT! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM!" John screamed

"John, man I think you need to take the night off and go back to the hotel and chill out. Get your head back on straight." Nash said.

"If you need a relief John I can come by later?" Stacy said trying to calm down the insane John Cena.

"You are what started this you fucking whore! I don't need anything from you!" John glared at Stacy. As he turned on his heal and bolted down the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Nash said.

"I think he finally broke."

* * *

><p>Crystal was packing her bags up she had decided to keep wearing her sexy little number in hopes of impressing Punk some more, when there was a knock at her locker room door. Without thinking Crystal unlocked the door and turned to grab her bag when she felt a pair of big arms grab her around the waist and pull her into them. She looked at the arms and saw no tattoos.<p>

"We are not over that easily," John said as grabbed Crystal throwing her over his shoulder. On his way out of the locker room he grabbed her bag and left the arena.

"John, seriously please put me down and we can talk about this," Crystal pleaded all the way to the car, but John was a man on a mission, he was saving this relationship and getting her out of that dress in the process.

* * *

><p>Punk was pretty pleased with himself, everything was falling into place. Crystal and him where going to have an amazing night, he was going to make sure of it.<p>

Punk walked into the locker room, "Hello my darling, are you ready for a night you won't…for….get…. Crystal? Are you in here?" Punk looked around the locker room, until he notice that Crystal's bag was gone.

"She left," Punk sighed "I half expected this."

Punk sighed and got ready to head back to the hotel, Crystal and Punk had separate rooms, so he won't be seeing her when he got back to the hotel. Unless she was planning something for him there; Punk got a little excited at the thought of that and quickly got dressed and headed to the car.

* * *

><p>"John, why are you doing this?" Crystal asked when they got into the car.<p>

"I need you and you need me, we are meant to be together; not you and Punk and I will teach you that you only need me!" John said.

Crystal just looked down at her hands; all she could think about was Punk sitting there thinking she bailed on him instead of being kidnapped by her nut job ex-boyfriend.

"You're a little quiet babe," John said as he placed his hand on Crystal exposed thigh, "Penny for your thoughts."

Crystal really regretted wearing this dress now, "John you know why I am quite you basically just kidnapped me."

"I DIDN'T KIDNAPP YOU!" John yelled, " I am saving you from making a big mistake and getting my perfect life back together, this whole idea of sending you to be with Punk was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I am making sure I fix it." John grabbed Crystal hand and kissed the back of it, "It is just you and me now baby, the way it should be."

Crystal grabbed her hand away from John, "No John this is not how it should be, and can't you see how unhealthy our relationship is? Why are you trying to force something that is not meant to be?"

"JUST SHUT UP CRYSTAL, FUCK YOU'RE SO STUPID! WE ARE PERFECT, YOU NEED TO SIT STILL AND JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" John yelled.

Crystal jumped in her seat John has never yelled at her like that, this was not John. Was her and Punk really what made him crack? He was completely insane. Crystal just sat still not wanting to get John mad at her, she could already feel herself reverting into the shell of person she used to be when she was with John.

"You hungry?... CRYSTAL ARE YOU FUCKING HUNGRY!"

"Yes a little."

"Well you're dressed so nicely I think we should continue with our Dinner date."

Crystal couldn't help but think about what Eve had said, 'I am not lending you a dress to go on a date with John' funny how nothing ever goes as planned.

* * *

><p>After checking his room and knocking on Crystal room door with no answer, Punk was getting a little worried, he went down to the hotel clerk to ask if maybe she had checked out.<p>

"Hi um, room 365 Crystal…"Punk started

"Oh sorry sir, her room was cancelled about 10 min ago. Her boyfriend called it in said she would be staying with him."

"Her boyfriend? Did he say his name?"

"Um yes a Mr. Cena, said she was going to stay with him and that she didn't need the room anymore."

"Thank you." A defeated Punk said. He was tired and exhausted with Crystal games. She had gone back to John in a matter of minutes of their kiss. Punk walked up to his room hoping to get some sleep.

**a/n Thanks to everyone who favorite and what not and a big thanks to ****xGoToSleepx and ****Skywhisper ****for reviewing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 19

"This meal looks delicious," John said at the restaurant. "You know you could have ordered more." John added as he looked at Crystal soup.

"I'm not that hungry," Crystal said quietly.

"Oh, well then we'll order you something later; after you work up an appetite." John said with a wink.

Crystal just continued looking down at her soup. "I need to use the washroom."

"What?" John said

"John, May I go to the ladies room please?"

"Yes you may, and when you come back try to be a little more chipper will you." John said as Crystal got up to head to the washroom. "Crystal, "John added as he grabbed her arm bring her down to his level, "don't get any smart idea's about running away, I will find you and your punishment will be horrendous, also take off your panties while you are in there and bring them back to me."

Crystal only nodded as she tried to hold the tears in; this was her life, again, being John Cena's trophy lap bitch.

* * *

><p>Punk was trying his hardest to sleep but all he could think about was Crystal and that kiss. Did she really just walk out on him? He was starting to think she didn't but she was incredibly weak when it came to John maybe she had taken him back. Punk just felt like there was something there between the two of them and felt that it was odd that she would go back to him.<p>

Punk got up and walked around his room; he was trying to think of something, anything besides Crystal but that was all he could think about. Her laugh, her smile, her lips, her legs her…. Punk grabbed his phone and decided that he was going to text Crystal and get to the bottom of this.

_CMP-_ Hey, Enough games, what is going on? Are you and John back together or was there something there between us. I need to know, I've put it out there numerous times, I like you a lot and I want something more than friendship. No games, is this what you want from me, or are you and John together tonight? Is that why you bailed on me tonight? Cause after that kiss I would have been sure that you were coming back with me tonight.

Punk reread the message about a hundred times before he pressed send, and now all he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Crystal wiped off the tears that were continuing to stream down her face.<p>

"I thought I was past this, Why is he pulling this shit." She said to herself, as she continued to cry.

All Crystal wanted to do was go back to the hotel. Why did she have to wear this outfit?... Why did she have to tell john she would go out with him again?... Why did she kiss Punk? Because she liked him and wanted to show him that she liked him she was tired of these stupid games she was playing she just wanted to be with Punk! Why did that have to be so complicated? Because John is a possessive nut job who can't see that she wanted out and away from him. But then again maybe this is the gods telling Crystal the only thing she is good for is John.

All these thoughts where running through Crystal mind as she cleaned her face up and reapplied her makeup; a buzz on her cell phone started her out of thought. She looked down at her phone and a sense of excitement washed over her, and then a sense of dread. He probably think she bailed on him, and is texting her to tell her off. She slowly opened up her phone expecting the worst.

Crystal smiled as she read the message; he likes her, no games he really likes her. But why does he think she is back together with John? Crystal could even think of what John had done to manipulate everyone in to thinking they are back together.

_Crystal-_ Punk, I never meant to leave, I was waiting for you when John grabbed him. He has completely lost it. I don't want to be here with him. But I need help… I never thought I would ever ask anyone for help to get away from John but I need help. He is not letting me leave. I do want to be with you as well, more than friends, that kiss meant a lot to me. But I can't get away from John.

Crystal didn't know what else to say, she felt stuck, John wouldn't let her leave him and if she didn't get away from him soon she could only imagine what would happen when they are alone together in his hotel room tonight.

* * *

><p>Punk was livid when he read the text from Crystal, he wanted nothing more than to rip john from limb to limb. Punk had to think of a plan and he had to think of one quick.<p>

_CMP_- Crystal do everything and anything he tells you to, play the obedient girlfriend. I will meet you at his hotel room, and then you are coming back here with me.

Crystal read Punks message she had no idea what he had in mind but followed his directions, sighing as she prayed this would work out in her and punks favour. Crystal took off her panties and put them in her purse loosely knowing John would want to see them to make sure she had followed directions.

Crystal did one last look over and smoothed out her dress as she walked out of the bathroom and back to her living hell.

"This better work Punk!" She thought to herself.

**a/n Thanks to everyone who favorite and what, I know this took me FOREVER to put up and I have no good reason to my slacking. Again thanks to you all again.**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 20

"There you are baby! I was about to send the swat team in after you." John joked as Crystal returned to the table, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Stay calm and do as he says," she kept repeating to herself.

"Did you do as I asked babe," John said seductively. Crystal nodded and slid her opened purse across the table. John looked inside and saw her bunched up panties. "Good job, you are going to have your mind blown tonight babe."

Crystal wanted to scream every time he called her baby, she wanted to rip his voice box out. It was like nails on a chalkboard to her. She thought it was funny how 24 hours ago; she was debating on going back to this man and now! Thank god, she had Punk in her corner.

Crystal just smiled and continued to pick at her salad.

The bell on the restaurant door went off alerting everyone that there was another customer John looked up and saw a few of their fellow coworkers walk in. "Play nice," John said as he tensed up when Crystal and him where spotted by Eve and R-truth.

"Crystal?" Eve said as she walked over to the table.

"Hey Eve, Truth" Crystal said as they diva and the superstar walked over to their table to greet their fellow employees.

"What brings you two here so late?" Truth asked

"Yah Crystal what brings you here so late? NICE DRESS!" Eve said showing her annoyance in Crystal.

"Just catching a late dinner," John replied "doesn't Crystal look just ravishing in that dress?"

"Very fuckable," Truth said as he got uncomfortably close to Crystal.

"Truth let's get back to the group," Eve said, "Crystal text me later."

"Night guys," John said as they two walked away.

When they were out of ear shot John looked at Crystal, "Have you been fucking him too?"

"No John, I haven't been intimate with anyone," Crystal said trying to defend herself. Only this time it seemed to work John just smiled at her and took her hand and continued to eat his dinner.

"Oh and Crystal, there will be no contact with Eve. Now I remember why I told you, that you couldn't see her anymore. What a nosey Bitch."

Crystal only nodded, dying for this dinner and night to end.

* * *

><p>Crystal was exhausted as John and her walked into the elevator of the hotel. She had spent 90% of the car ride over here trying to keep John from shoving his hands up her dress.<p>

"You're such a cock tease, sitting there with no panties on. I bet your moist, you better be wet by the time we get to my room."

Crystal shuddered, the thought of John touching her made her ill now. She used to love the idea that John wanted her so bad, but not now.

They exited the elevator and walked towards John's room, John trying to rub his hands up and down Crystal as they walked down the hall. Crystal trying to avoid all of John's advantages, well still acting like she wanted to be there.

As they turned the corner that would have taken them into John's room, there was punk. Crystal tried to hold in the sigh of relief from seeing Punk on the floor. Her knight in shining armor had shown up!

"Crystal, well, well, well I figured I would find you here." Punk said as he stood up.

"Um Hi Punk," Crystal started a little confused.

"Punk what do you want?" John said, "We are back together and happy. So if you don't mind I am going to go fuck MY girlfriend, MOVE!"

Punk moved away from the door allowing John to enter his room. Crystal looked at Punk in shock, what was he doing! John grabbed Crystal's arm and went to open the door to his hotel room, when Punk pushed himself back in the way.

"You see the only issue I see with you taking "your girlfriend" into your hotel room is that she is still under contract with me, for another 2 ½ weeks. So John if you don't mind, I will be taking Crystal back to my room." Punk said as he grabbed Crystal and walked towards the elevators to go back to his room leaving John standing at his hotel room stunned.

* * *

><p>As the elevator door closed Crystal turned and grabbed punk and kissed him. Not wanting to let go of him. When they broke the kiss Crystal couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.<p>

Punk looked down at Crystal and smiled at her, "Um Crystal are you not wearing any underwear?"

**a/n Thanks to everyone who favorite and what not. So sorry this has taken me forever, I have a few chapters done, and I might put then up tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!~* **


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.

Chapter 21

John stood at his hotel room door for what seemed like hours. How does this always happened? Is he really that stupid that Punk can constantly take away from him the one woman that means anything to him? John slammed his fist into his hotel room door.

"Problems John?" WWE superstar Alberto Del Rio asked as he walked passed John on the way to his own room.

"What do you want Del Rio?" John asked.

"Well word around the locker room is that you are having issues with one little girly Crystal?"

"Yah well we are just going through some rough times nothing that needs to concern you."

"Alright John" Alberto said as he turned to leave, "I was just thinking that maybe I could maybe help you out."

"How?" John said

"Well, I am starting my feud with punk right away why don't I get him to put up Crystal as a stipulation to a match. Then I can return the lovely beauty to you." Del rio said

"What do you want in return?"

"Well John I am a business man, I need my business taken care of as well. One week with Crystal by my side every day and night. Then she is back with you."

John glared at Alberto Del Rio, "Get out of my sight Del Rio, and if I ever see you around Crystal I will skin you alive do you hear me?" John said as he went into his hotel room. He had learned his lesson making Crystal a prize had got him into this mess and it was no way to get him out of it.

* * *

><p>Crystal and Punk walked hand in hand back to Punk's hotel room. Smiling and kissing along the way. When they reach the door Crystal turned to Punk "Well I better get down to lobby and see if I can still book a room."<p>

Punk looked at Crystal, "No more games, I want you with me in my room. Besides all your shit is in my room."

"But how! John had everything taken to his room."

"It seems that you are not the only person who wants this body." Punk said with a laugh.

Crystal just shook her head and allowed punk to lead her into his dark hotel room.

Crystal exited the shower feeling refreshed and better than ever it seemed as though everything had fallen into place. She felt like she was flying on cloud nine. Crystal looked down at her pajamas she had chosen for the night, a big shirt and some boxers, but everything was gone and in their place was a red lace bra and a tiny thong.

"No more games?" Crystal said to herself, remembering that punk had entered the bathroom wanting to get a towel to "clean up a mess". "That sneaky little shit."

Crystal dried her hair and put on the little outfit punk had left for her. Then she threw on the warm housecoat that the hotel had left for its guests, and slowly excited the bathroom. Only to hear hushed voices. Coming from the door of the room, Crystal closed the door and listen to the hushed voices as they became louder.

* * *

><p>Punk lied in bed trying to think of anything else besides Crystal naked body in the shower. He hope she took the hint and put that outfit on that he has sneakily left her.<p>

"God she will look good in that," Punk said to himself.

Out of nowhere there was a knock on the door. Punk debated on ignoring it, assuming it was John trying to cause more trouble, but after about the 4th knock punk couldn't take it much longer and got off the bed and headed towards the door ready for a fight.

"WHAT?" Punk said

"Oh sorry, Punk I just need to talk to you," an upset Beth said.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Crystal maybe"

Punk just stood there in silence, he didn't know what to say to Beth.

"I know that tonight you bailed on me to be with her, what I don't know is why you feel she is better than me?"

Punk just stood there looking at Beth unsure of what to tell her, and not wanting to cause a scene with Crystal sitting in the washroom. "Um Beth I am sorry, I just don't think we are good together."

"REALLY? You thought we were pretty good together before this little bet with Crystal came in to play. If John had won that match then you would still be with me instead of trying to get into her underwear."

"Beth I'm sorry, I think it time you leave."

"Does she know that Punk? Does she know she started out as another notch for your bed post?"

"Goodnight Beth" Punk said as he shut the door. When did this become so messed up? He thought Crystal was the one with all the drama but now he was bring his own drama into the mix.

* * *

><p>Crystal sat in the bathroom listening to everything Beth was saying. Crystal had always like Beth she was honest and straight forward. A lot of people weren't like that with her, and it was refreshing. But right now the truth really just stung.<p>

Crystal thought all these games were over, but Punk was playing the biggest one of all. Crystal felt lost she didn't want to stay with Punk and really couldn't go back to John. She didn't think the divas would want to be around her after what she just heard from Beth. Crystal snuck out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag and snuck back into the washroom, where she changed out of the outfit Punk had left for her and into some Jeans and a hoodie.

Punk walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Crystal? You done yet?" Punk said.

"Nope, I'll be done in a bit," Crystal yelled back trying to think of a way to get out of this hotel room.

"Kay, I'm going to go for a quick run is that okay?" Punk suggested wanted to get out of the hotel room and relax a bit after his argument with Beth.

"This late?" Crystal questioned then automatically covered her mouth cursing herself for saying anything when she had an ample opportunity to leave.

"Um yah, I just need some time to think, I won't be long."

"Kay" Crystal said sitting quietly till she heard the door shut. This was it this was her time to leave again.

**a/n There 2 updates in one day :D Hopefully I can get on a schedule with this story! Enjoy!~***


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 22

As punk ran all he could think about was whether Crystal had heard what Beth said or not. He was almost 100 percent sure that Crystal would be gone when he got back. "She must have heard." He kept telling himself.

Punk knew that from the start sex was all that he wanted from Crystal, but he was a guy and what guy wouldn't want that from her. She looked amazing, but as he got to know her he realized he did like her and wanted more than just a one night stand from her.

"I've got to go and tell her the truth, just be honest with her, No one is perfect and if it is meant to be she will want to be with me." Punk told himself and he turned around and head back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>When Punk got back to the hotel, the room was dark, Punk heart sank in his chest…. She left. He didn't know what to think or do. She must have heard what Beth said. She thinks I was just using her.<p>

Punk was done, he crawled into bed closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds. This was too much for one day.

* * *

><p>Crystal was done at the bar, trying to figure out if she should get another room, or just hightail it over to the airport and get a flight home. This was too much, all this was too much. How did her life get so drama filled? Her life was so boring with John, there was his constant belittling and his strict orders but she had become so accustomed to it that she never really felt like she was trapped. And now being away from John all this drama!<p>

"I thought it would get easier being away from him." She said to herself just as a non-welcomed visitor sat down beside her.

"Who were you getting away from?" the miz said as he motion for the bartender to come over.

"Don't worry about it Mike." Crystal replied not taking her face out of her hands.

"While I hope it wasn't Punk, You know I honestly thought Punk would have thrown you away by now. But wow the fight he's been putting up for you. I haven't put that much effort into a girl in year." Mike said with a laugh as he got up to head back to his table.

Mike stopped mid walk and turned back to the bar and walked over to Crystal again, "Don't hurt him, I know he likes you otherwise he would have moved on to someone more willing."

Crystal just sat there in silence as Mike walked away. He was probably just covering for Punk, Punk probably called mike and they set up a plan, crystal thought to herself. Boys are so stupid! Crystal got up chugged her drink and threw a twenty on the counter and she hurried out of the bar, bumping into another boy she would have rather not seen at this exact moment.

"Hey Crystal, where are you going in such a hurry?" Alberto Del Rio asked.

"To bed," Crystal replied

"Whose?" Del Rio said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>John had just emerged from the shower and walked into his room and lied on his bed. He was thinking about everything that had been going on with him, with Crystal, his whole life in general. He had made so many mistakes. It seems like every time he tries to make his life his life better he just gets shitted on. John realized how much he screwed up his relationship with Crystal, how much he has been putting his wrestling career ahead of everything. He was starting to think that he need a change a major change, he knew he was not perfect but would like to be pretty close to it.<p>

John was taken out of his thoughts about changing his life by a knock on the door, he lied their debating on answering the door it was late and he was tired. But his curiosity got the best of him. He walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole, seeing a very red eyed Beth Phoenix standing outside his door.

"Beth are you okay?" John said as he opened the door.

Beth didn't answer him; she just grabbed John and kissed him.

So many things were going through John's head, he started kissing Beth back.

* * *

><p>Crystal got into the elevator after Alberto's rude comment Crystal felt trashier than ever. Because of Del Rio comment Crystal had went to the front desk and rebooked herself a new room, Unfortunately it was on the same floor as Johns but she was tired and just ready to go to bed. Crystal wiped off the silent tears that had escaped her eyes. How did everything become so messy, and how did she become labeled as a whore.<p>

Crystal turned the corner and walked right into a sight that she wasn't sure she was able to handle right now, John and Beth Kissing passionately. Crystal gulp, which in turn broke up the kissing couple.

"Crystal!" John said as he turned to his one true love.

"John, it's okay, you're a free man." Crystal said as she tried to walk by the couple.

Beth grabbed Crystal arm, "Don't think you're so special I know what everyone is calling you, and let me, let you in on something…" Beth said as she leaned in to whisper something into Crystal ear, "It's all true!"

Crystal pushed herself away from Beth and ran to her room.

"Crystal!" John yelled.

"Come on John, haven't you heard all the people she has been with since you and her parted ways?" Beth walked up to John and placed her hands on his face, "You don't want to catch anything do you?"

John pushed Beth away and slammed his hotel room door in her face.

Beth smiled to herself, as she walked back to her room. Satisfied with what she had done.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own any wrestlers or anything to do with the WWE. I only own the O/C.**

Chapter 23

The next morning Crystal woke up exhausted, she had hardly slept. When she wasn't sleeping she was crying and when she was sleeping she was dreaming of John and Punk fighting over her.

She got up and walked over to the coffee maker, making herself a very strong cup of Joe. Today she would for sure need it. She was going to book a flight home this afternoon, and that is where she was staying. She had no need to be here while these two boys made her life a living hell and everyone though she was queen whore of the WWE.

Crystal was just about the pour her coffee when something caught her eye, her phone. 9 Missed calls. 7 new voicemails. 8 New text messages.

"Wow seems like to company bicycle is pretty popular today." She said to herself as she poured her coffee.

Crystal sat down at the table and started going through her missed calls, 5 from Punk 5 from John. No surprise there. Text messages 4 from Punk 4 from John again no surprise. Then she started listening to her voicemails, 3 from Punk and 3 from John. Crystal just sighed; this is why she needed to get away from this drama. She was sitting there thinking about if she should even bother telling John and Punk about her decision to leave when she received another call, but this time from Eve.

"Hello," Crystal answered

"Crystal, I am in the lobby! Get your ass down here now!" Eve yelled into her phone urgently. Crystal could hear a large ruckus in the background, she hung up the phone threw on some black sweat pants and a tank top and headed down stairs.

* * *

><p>Crystal walked off the elevator and saw a large crowd in the corner of the lobby, with Eve standing just outside the crowd looking for Crystal.<p>

"There you are!" Eve said as she ran over to Crystal grabbing her arm and taking her towards the big group in the corner, just as they were about to hit the group and big man exited the group scream at someone else and in turn running right into Crystal.

"What the Hell!" Crystal yelled trying to keep herself from falling onto the ground looking into the eyes of one of the men she really did not want to see today. John Cena

"Crystal, baby I am so sorry!" John said as he grabbed Crystal by the waist trying to steady her.

Crystal regained her balance and pushed John off of her, "don't touch me John!"

Crystal saw Punk emerge from the crowd with a smirk on his face, "What are you smiling about? Your just as bad as he is!" Crystal screamed at punk.

"Enough games Crystal, enough playing the field, enough! I need to know right now, do you want this Punk or do you want me! I can't handle this anymore!" John said looking Crystal in the eyes.

Crystal looked at John with a questioning look, "Are you serious John?"

"Yah Crystal we're serious! We want you to make a decision right now!" Punk chimed in moving himself so he was right in front of Crystal.

Crystal looked at John and looked at Punk, she must confess to herself that both men are good looking but this was it, she was done. "It's very simple! I don't want either one of you!" Crystal said as she turned around and walked to the elevators to get her bag. She could hear the boys yelling at each other behind her and she realized that this was what she really needed, to be away from those two boys.

* * *

><p>Crystal was flipping through a wedding magazine with her friend Eve at her home. "I cannot believe that you are about to get married!" Crystal said to Eve. "I am so beyond happy for you."<p>

"I know who knew that I would have that happier ever after." Eve said smiling from ear to ear. Crystal just looked up at her friend and smiled, who knew had she made a choice this could have been her instead of Eve making wedding plans.

Then Crystal thought about the last year, her life was so perfect right now. She had met a great guy who was all about her, she had got to travel and most importantly she has got to relax. Crystal couldn't have asked for a better life she just smiled and thought I should send Punk and John a thank you card, they really don't know how much their boy behavior opened up my eyes.

**The End! I know it's not the best ending but I was getting really tired of this story and I felt like it was kinda stuck so I ended it lol But I hope some enjoyed it!~***


End file.
